La caída del ángel
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: Yaoi. SubaruXKamui. Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal. Capitulo Final.
1. Default Chapter

LA CAÍDA DEL ÁNGEL

Corría hacía el pabellón de urgencias, lo que parecía ser otra noche tranquila, o lo que para ellos, los médicos, era calmada, se había vuelto una de prisas, él era el único doctor que se encontraba en esos momentos aunque ahora mismo ya eran informados otros galenos y la misma directora del hospital. ¿Pero a que sé debía tanto bullicio?, no era una persona apuñalada, ni violada, ni un accidente o un maltrato, era algo que jamás había pasado y Subaru no sabía como enfrentarlo. Llegó al cuarto donde las enfermeras estaban paradas sin hacer nada, por unos minutos al ver al paciente él quedó del mismo modo, pero por ser lo que era no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo morir

- ¡rápido! – les gritó haciéndolas sobresaltarse - ¿qué están esperando? – todas se movieron de su lugar con cierto temor a acercarse pero como estaba inconsciente no había de que preocuparse. Se acercó y le tomo el pulso, iba muy rápido, tenía varias heridas y sangraba

- presión 180/90, latidos 120 por minuto – le informó una enfermera. Subaru supo que no se iba a arriesgar a hacerle una transfusión de sangre

- ¿dónde lo encontraron? – preguntó a uno de los camilleros que lo habían traído

- en el parque central, recibimos la llamada y fuimos de inmediato – le dijo tragando saliva mientras Subaru atendía las heridas, algunas necesitarían de saturación – fue después de la lluvia de estrellas – y calló. Jamás había sido profundamente religioso, no sabía que significaba, pero si supo que un cambio se avecinaba. Terminó sus labores como doctor y se alejo para verlo mejor, no podía creer, que ahí a mitad de la sala de urgencias, estuviera un ángel, sus alas ocupaban gran parte del cuarto, y habían tenido problemas para acomodarlas pero ahora estaba profundamente dormido. Dio las instrucciones de que lo llevaran a una habitación del piso superior, siguió la camilla de cerca, un ángel, un ángel que había caído del cielo durante la lluvia de estrellas y que ahora estaba en sus manos.

No se hubiera percatado de que ya había amanecido sino porque la luz se coló por una de las ventanas. Su turno había terminado desde hacía horas, pero no se había movido de su lugar, todo ese tiempo había estado sentado en un sillón por si surgía alguna complicación, cosa que por suerte no había ocurrido, posó su vista en él una vez más, observándolo, le era imposible no hacerlo. Al final se decidió y se levantó de su asiento, percatándose de lo cansado que en realidad estaba; ahora que estaba seguro del estado de salud de su paciente, podía partir a descansar, se lo merecía; dio medía vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando escuchó un gemido, volteó rápidamente, su interno se estaba incorporando de la cama tirando con sus largas y blancas alas algunas cosas, Subaru caminó hacía él, ¿cómo debía tratarlo?

- ¿cómo se siente? – preguntó, pero fue ignorado, era un joven, menor que él, aparentaba tener dieciséis años, se miraba con cuidado las vendas colocadas en sus manos, luego dejo que su vista se perdiera en algún punto, Subaru se acercó hasta llegar a su lado - ¿esta bien? – preguntó de nuevo, el joven lo miró pero parecía que no era así, asintió con la cabeza. Subaru extendió su mano y rozo las alas, eran suaves, sonrió ante ese contacto, de niño siempre le habían fascinado esas criaturas celestiales - ¿no le molestan? – preguntó, él joven cerró los ojos, Subaru pensó que tal vez había sido impertinente, dio un paso atrás, y luego se asombró, las plumas brillaron y se fueron desprendiendo una a una, quedaron regadas en el suelo y luego un viento venido de la nada barrió con ellas, miró al chico pálido como la luna, a pesar de la falta de sus alas seguía teniendo ese semblante. Salió de la habitación y se dispuso a retirarse, al final del pasillo se encontró con dos hombres vestidos de negro que lo miraron de reojo. Se dirigió hacía la sala de doctores pero antes de llegar escuchó que lo voceaban por el altavoz

- doctor Sumeragi, la directora desea verlo en su oficina – suspiró, ya se sentía fatigado, pero aún así dio media vuelta y se encaminó al lugar - doctor Sumeragi, la directora desea verlo en su oficina –

Esperó unos segundos hasta que la secretaria le anunció que ya podía pasar, se sentó enfrente del escritorio, su superior tenía el teléfono en la mano y discutía acaloradamente con alguien, no hacía falta preguntarle la razón de porque lo había llamado, estaba muy claro a quien se debía

- no tienes idea Subaru – le dijo mientras colgaba el auricular con fuerza - desde que llegué no han dejado de llamar – bufó la directora, sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno y luego le tendió la caja a Subaru, quien rechazó el ofrecimiento - ¿cómo está? – pregunt

- bien, aunque tenía varias heridas y perdió un poco de sangre se recuperará dentro de poco – ella dejo escapar el humo

- talvez deberíamos llevarlo a un cuarto más amplio, para acomodar mejor las alas – Subaru dudó un poco

- ya no tiene alas –

- ¿cómo que ya no tiene alas? – preguntó la directora, apunto de tirar su cigarro de la impresión, Subaru se encogió de hombros

- desaparecieron – le dijo simplemente – pero sigue pareciendo un ángel – la mujer se tranquiliz

- es que lo es – dijo exhalando el tabaco – Subaru, vas a ser el médico de cabecera del ángel – la noticia lo dejo helado, ¿cómo?, creyó no haber entendido bien

- ¿yo? – preguntó incrédulo, había doctores más capacitados en el hospital, la directora asintió, Subaru no podía creer la responsabilidad que le acababa de asignar

- has probado ser capaz, por cierto los medios quieren entrevistarte – la mujer se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Subaru la conocía desde hacía mucho y jamás la había visto cansada, sin duda Tokiko Magami era una excelente medico y directora, pero ahora cuando retiró la mano parecía más vieja de lo que en realidad era - en camino viene un representante del Vaticano, he recibido muchas llamadas de científicos que lo quieren analizar, y esos fanáticos de la religión no dejan de molestar – negó con la cabeza - necesito una aspirina – dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa y veía a través de la ventana, hacía donde estaba el cuarto del ángel - vino a poner el mundo de cabeza -

- ¿me puedo retirar? – preguntó Subaru, Tokiko asinti

- creo que por hoy no podrás salir del hospital, está atestada la entrada –

Llegó a los vestidores asignados para los médicos, se dirigió al fondo de la sala donde había varias camas para los doctores que se quedaban en los turnos nocturnos, Subaru se tendió en la primera, y en cuanto tocó la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido. Estaba rodeado de oscuridad que fue menguando lentamente dejándolo frente a la torre de Tokio, miró alrededor, las demás construcciones estaba devastadas cubiertas por árboles que crecían a su voluntad, observó el cielo, completamente despejado y lleno de aves; "no mires el suelo" le dijo una voz, volteó alrededor y vio al dueño de la advertencia, era un figura encapuchada, Subaru caminó hacía él pero dio un mal paso y estuvo apuntó de caer, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, miró el suelo, estaba cubierto de cadáveres, cientos de ellos, algunos estaban desgarrados como si perros salvajes se hubieran divertido con ellos, otro se pudrían, Subaru hizo una mueca de asco, llegó al lado del ser, la capa le impedía ver su rostro, Subaru acercó su mano, tomo el manto y lo bajo para revelar su rostro...

- doctor, doctor – una enfermera lo zarandeaba, Subaru se incorporó aún adormilado - la directora dice que acuda de inmediato a la habitación – no tuvo que decir cual, era obvio.

La enfermera salió dejando a Subaru con el mal sabor de su sueño. Salió a los pasillos, se acomodó la bata, caminaba hacía el elevador pero el ruido que entraba por la ventana llamó su atención, abajo había varios tumultos ocasionados por reporteros y gente normal que demandaban entrar al hospital, eran repelidos por policías y elementos de seguridad. Subaru se alejó de la ventana, entró al pabellón del ángel, donde había varios enfermos que intentaban cruzar sin éxito, pues los hombres vestidos de negro se negaban. Abrió la puerta y se llevó una mala sorpresa

- ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó a Tokiko, quien solo veía la escena; tres hombres vestidos de blanco, que Subaru no reconoció como doctores del hospital, forcejeaban con el ángel, lo tenían sujeto de brazos y piernas, el chico comenzó a quejarse, al parecer intentaban obtener muestras de sangre pero el ángel no dejaba de moverse

- sujétenlo con fuerza – ordenó el mayor de ellos, se preparó para clavar la aguja pero del chico emano una luz que los cegó momentáneamente

- Kyougo – lo llamo Tokiko mientras el científico retrocedía frotándose los ojos

- ¿qué planeaba hacer? – le preguntó Subaru quien ya se había acercado al ángel

- queríamos muestras de sangre pero hubo algunas complicaciones – respondió meneando la cabeza

- son unos tontos - les dijo Subaru - pudieron haberle abierto las heridas – Subaru se acercó, el chico respiraba agitadamente, lo tomó del hombro pero fue como si no lo hubiera hecho pues no le prestó atención, revisó los lugares donde estaba herido, brazos, piernas e iba a revisar la espalda cuando Kyougo le sujeto la mano

- ahora que ya se tranquilizó talvez podamos obtener lo que queremos – extendió la mano y un hombre de lentes le tendió otra aguja, tomó el brazo del ángel, ligo una parte y le buscó la vena, estaba apunto de inyectarlo cuando el chico empezó a jalonear su extremidad para que lo soltara, al final se levantó de la cama pero al poner un pie fuera de está cayó al suelo, Subaru se agachó de inmediato junto a él y lo levant

- será mejor que se olvide de su prueba – dijo Subaru mientras retiraba la liga y se la aventaba a Kyougo

- pero ... – comenzó éste

- está muy nervioso, creo que habrá que darle un tranquilizante – dijo dirigiéndose a la directora, Tokiko salió de la habitación y a la primera enfermera que vio le dio instrucciones - que sea soluble, no creo que se deje inyectar – Subaru lo recostó en la cama, esperaron un momento hasta que Tokiko entró de nuevo al cuarto y le dio el vaso con medicina a Subaru

- doctor Kyougo – dijo Tokiko, el hombre dio media vuelta, les hizo señal a sus acompañantes y salieron de la habitación junto con ella. Subaru ayudó al ángel a beber el medicamento y lo recostó, se quedó a su lado hasta que lo vio ya tranquilo, el chico cerró los ojos, viéndolo así a Subaru le pareció un joven normal, al cual debía cuidar.

Después de dejar al ángel durmiendo salió hacía la dirección, no podía creer que Tokiko los hubiera dejado tratarlo así. No encontró a la secretaría, así que entró a la oficina sin anunciarse. Adentró, sentada detrás de su escritorio estaba Tokiko, Kyougo y sus hombres estaban sentados en unas sillas del lado derecho y al lado izquierdo había dos hombres con sotanas, los enviados del Vaticano, sin duda, la entrada de Subaru los tomo por sorpresa

- señores – dijo Tokiko, dirigiéndose a los clérigos - éste es Subaru Sumeragi, el doctor que ha estado atendiendo al ángel desde que llegó – Subaru inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo y los dos hombres hicieron lo mismo - los sacerdotes querían ver al ángel, pero no sé si sea buen momento, ¿qué opinas, Subaru? – él entendió de inmediato, probablemente Tokiko no quería que se enterasen de que lo habían tenido que tranquilizar y mucho menos que supieran que los científicos querían poner sus garras sobre él

- por el momento está durmiendo – contestó Subaru, los dos clérigos se volvieron a él

- solo queremos verlo, no vamos a despertarlo – Tokiko alzó la vista como pidiendo paciencia

- ¿podrías acompañarlos Subaru?, tengo que atender algunos asuntos con el doctor Kyougo – los sacerdotes se levantaron, el más joven de ellos ayudaba al otro, salieron de la habitación y Subaru se vio rehaciendo el camino hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta

- pensé que tenía alas – dijo de repente el más joven cuando estuvieron adentro

- las tiene, solo que desaparecieron – contestó el galeno; el anciano se acercó a la cama, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa

- tal vez podamos venir cuando este despierto – dijo volteándose a ver a Subaru quien solo asintió - ¿cuándo se recuperara? –

- depende de cómo reaccione al tratamiento –

- ya veo – dijo el anciano – vayámonos Sorata – el joven asintió, tomó de un brazo al anciano y se encaminaron hacía la salida - doctor – dijo el anciano llamándolo - cuídelo por favor, al parecer las profecías son ciertas - y salieron juntos de la habitación. Él se quedó parado pensando en lo que acababa de decir el sacerdote, ¿profecías?, entonces ellos ya sabían que él llegaría a la tierra. Subaru vio su reloj, hacía casi veinticuatro horas que no había probado alimentos, dio un último vistazo al ángel, se preguntó cuál sería su nombre, si es que tenía uno.

Comió en la cafetería del hospital, alguna vez llegó a imaginar que tendría un situación donde no podría abandonar el hospital por el bien de su paciente, donde podría demostrar su habilidad como galeno, pues a sus años, los médicos más antiguos lo desdeñaban por no creerlo capaz y al final había llegado esa oportunidad, y por cierto, de una manera muy inesperada. Terminó sus alimentos, tal vez este día si podría retirarse a casa, le hacía falta un baño y una siesta reparadora pero por un lado se oponía a irse, dejar al ángel a manos de Kyougo no le parecía una buena idea. Suspiró. Iría a casa pero regresaría a tiempo para cuidar al ángel, se dijo a sí mismo, se dirigió a la salida más próxima cuando una enfermera lo alcanz

- doctor, lo esperan en el jardín oeste dentro de tres horas – la enferma le sonrió y se alejó. Subaru bufó, ni siquiera le dijo para que, ¿es que acaso Tokiko no le daría ni un segundo?, pensó rápido y optó por seguir lo planeado. Salió del edificio, saludo al guardia que estaba en el estacionamiento, sacó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a este

- ¡es el doctor! – escuchó que gritaban, se volvió a tiempo para ver que unas personas caminaban hacía él, se subió al carro, por ahora no quería ser molestado, su auto dio un verdadero saltó cuando arrancó y luego se alejo velozmente. Su departamento estaba en completa oscuridad, vivía solo desde que sus hermana había sido asesinada, por eso había decidido ser doctor, para salvar vidas. Todo estaba en orden como lo había dejado, estar en su hogar nunca le había parecido más placentero, prendió la tele y mientras empezaba el noticiero de la tarde, se metió a bañar. Se vistió sin prisa aún tenía tiempo, en las noticias hablaban del ángel, presentaban la imagen del parque central, cuando había llegado, en medio de los árboles estaba un cráter, y en medio, el espíritu celeste; también mencionaron una conferencia que se iba a dar en uno de los jardines del hospital, citaron el nombre de la directora, el del científico Kyougo, uno que no reconoció, un representante del gobierno y el suyo.

Entrar de nuevo al hospital fue aún más difícil que salir, mostró su credencial de galeno por lo menos a unos tres elementos de seguridad para que lo dejaran pasar y tuvo que eludir a un grupo de periodistas que lo habían seguido por el estacionamiento. Consultó su reloj, tenía media hora aún, se dirigió al vestidor donde se encontró con algunos colegas que lo saludaron, buscó en su casillero una bata limpia y se la puso. Subió al ascensor, iba al pabellón que ya conocía de memoria, entró a la habitación, el ángel seguía dormido, no había señales de que alguien lo hubiera molestado, en el buró alguna enfermera había colocado una bandeja con agua y gelatina, Subaru se dejó caer en el sillón donde había pasado la primera noche, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido instantáneamente. Estaba rodeado de neblina, empezó a caminar, hasta que pudo vislumbrar un edificio, era la torre de Tokio, de repente una luz apareció cegándolo momentáneamente y absorbiendo toda la neblina. Era de noche, la torre alumbraba todo con sus luces, abajo la gente caminaba como en una noche normal, parado frente a la torre de Tokio había una figura encapuchada, Subaru corrió hacía él, atravesaba a la gente como si ésta no existiera, llegó al lado del ser, la capa le impedía ver su rostro, Subaru acercó su mano, tomo el manto y lo bajo para revelar su rostro... de repente despertó, sacudió la cabeza para despabilarse, checo otra vez su reloj, apenas habían pasado diez minutos, ese sueño, creía ya haber tenido uno parecido. Fijó la vista en su paciente y notó que estaba sentado en la cama totalmente despierto, se puso de pie dirigiéndose a él, el chico lo siguió durante todo su trayecto, hasta que se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin saber que decir, fijó su vista en la charola con comida

- ¿tiene hambre? – el chico negó con la cabeza, Subaru se preguntó en ese momento si los ángeles comían, uno al otro se observaron hasta que notó que el chico respiraba profundamente, su piel no estaba de color mármol, sino más bien un poco chapeado, Subaru le colocó la mano en la frente y para su horror notó que ardía en fiebre. Lo destapó de inmediato, toda su piel estaba de ese tono y la espalda la tenía completamente empapada, el ángel cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama. Subaru se puso de pie en un salto, corrió al pasillo atravesando el jardín privado del pabellón, caminó un poco mas hasta que se encontró con una enfermera muy conocida por él

- Kotori – la chica volteó al escucharlo

- Subaru te andaba buscando, Tokiko quiere verte en el jardín... –

- ¡olvida eso! – interrumpió, Subaru le dio una sarta de instrucciones, Kotori asintió rápidamente y luego salió corriendo entendiendo la situación; Subaru regresó a la habitación, de uno de los cajones sacó una termómetro, lo coloco bajo el brazo del chico y espero, luego lo retiró y leyó la cifra: 39, 4º. Estaba ardiendo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, Kotori llegó corriendo, le tendió el acetaminofén, y Subaru se lo administró, debían esperar para ver si daba resultado - dile a Tokiko que no voy a ir – Kotori salió de la habitación, Subaru volvió a arropar al ángel, se sentó en la orilla y esperó. Pasaron las horas, lo checo exactamente cada media hora pero la calentura no cedía, la noche ya había llegado, Subaru maldijo, el ángel comenzó a tener escalofríos. Entró al baño, adentro había una tina, abrió las llaves del agua fría y regresó al lado de su paciente, le quitó la bata, se aseguró que sus vendas estuvieran bien sujetas y quiso levantarlo pero el chico despertó en ese momento, Subaru lo haló pero el ángel se aparto de su lado

- tranquilo – le dijo Subaru - no le voy a hacer daño – lo haló sutilmente, lo levantó y el ángel se prendió de su cuello, caminaron hasta el baño y lo metió sin problemas en la tina, el chico empezó a titiritar - tengo que bajarle la temperatura – le explicó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, intentó separarlo de su cuello pero el joven no lo soltó, tomó una bandeja y comenzó a empaparle la espalda

- me duele – dijo de repente sorprendiéndolo puesto que no lo había escuchado hablar

- tranquilo – le repitió Subaru, logro apartarlo lo suficiente para mojarle la cabeza, lo recostó en la tina mientras sujetaba su mano; Kotori entró al baño - trae vendajes nuevos, se los tendremos que cambiar, y unas toallas – le dijo mientras echaba un vistazo al baño, no estaba bien equipado porque no lo habían usado para nada, ella asintió y salió de nuevo mientras Subaru seguía bañando en agua fría al ángel.

Estaba en esa labor cuando notó algo extraño en la espalda del joven, bajó la venda que cubría espalda y pecho, y abrió la boca sorprendido, tatuadas en su espalda estaban las alas que habían desaparecido, con sus dedos recorrió las finas líneas que formaban la figura, eran soberbias, ningún artista por muy bueno que fuera, lograría esa perfección. El ángel se estremeció ante la duración del contacto haciendo que Subaru apartara la mano y siguiera con su trabajo. Le tomó nuevamente la temperatura, ya estaba bajando y suspiró aliviado; Kotori entró de nuevo a la habitación, en las manos traía las cosas necesarias, Subaru sacó al chico de la tina y lo envolvieron en una toalla. Lo recostó en la cama, ambos lo secaron para poner luego las nuevas vendas con lo que comprobó que estaban mejorando sus heridas, enseguida lo vistieron, le suministraron nuevamente la medicina y lo arroparon. El ángel cerró los ojos tranquilamente

- lo logramos – dijo Kotori contenta poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Subaru, el galeno solo asintió, camino hacía el sillón y se dejo caer - me retiro, ¿se quedara aquí? – preguntó a lo que éste volvió a asentir. Kotori salió y la calma volvió a reinar en el cuarto, Subaru se preguntó que le había causado la fiebre al ángel, no había una enfermedad antecesora y rechazó la idea de que tuviera apendicitis, no había probado comida desde que había llegado a la tierra así que no le pudo haber provocado reacción alguna, tal vez estaba muy débil y sus sistema de defensa se encontraba bajo y el cambio tan brusco que debía ser llegar a la tierra había provocado la fiebre. La tranquilidad de la noche se vio perturbada, en el pasillo se escuchaban claramente pasos, Subaru se puso de pie, abrieron la puerta y del pasillo irrumpieron Tokiko, Kyougo y el clérigo de nombre Sorata

- ¿qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó Tokiko

- tenía fiebre – respondió Subaru

- pero, ¿ya estaba bien, no? – dijo de repente Sorata, Subaru asinti

- se enferma como los humanos - comentó Kyougo - ¿será genéticamente como nosotros? – se pregunt

- ni siquiera se le vuelva a ocurrir la idea de sacarle sangre – dijo el sacerdote a lo que el científico se volvi

- ya lo explique en la conferencia haya abajo, necesitamos saber, la ciencia tiene que avanzar, no hay que quedarnos con ideas de fe cuando podemos saber la verdad – explicó emocionado Kyougo, Subaru casi podía ver el brillo en sus ojos

- eso si que no – rechazó con gracia el cura - es un ángel, un enviado de Dios, no puede usarlo como un conejillo de indias – Kyougo se preparó para empezar a discutir

- por favor, basta – intervino Tokiko interponiéndose entre ambos hombres - ya hablaron de eso en la conferencia, solo veníamos a ver si estaba bien, y me alegra de que Subaru haya estado aquí – dijo Tokiko sonriendo - ¿no sabes a que se debió? – Subaru negó con la cabeza - lo mejor será que nos retiremos – los dos hombres salieron - ¿vienes? – preguntó Tokiko, Subaru negó con la cabeza

- me quedare con él – respondió, de algún modo seguía sintiendo que tenía algo de culpa, si en lugar de haberse dormido en el sillón lo hubiera checado habría descubierto que tenía fiebre antes, por suerte no había pasado a mayores pero esos diez minutos pudieron haber sido la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

Wiii, primer capitulo arriba, espero les este gustando esta fic yaoi!, nos veremos luego


	2. Capitulo 2

Abrió los ojos, la luz del sol golpeó su rostro, giró para que la luz no lo molestara, pero fue inútil, tuvo que levantarse. Se acercó a la cama, el chico, ya estaba despierto, posó su mano en la frente del otro, ya no tenía fiebre. De repente el ángel le sonrió ampliamente y Subaru sintió que se sonrojaba, fue entonces que prestó atención a sus facciones, cejas arqueadas, piel del color de la nieve, ojos dorados, su cabello tenía el color de la oscuridad, sus delgados labios rosados, increíblemente sobrenatural, tal como debía ser un ángel, y ahí tendido en la cama le parecía tan frágil; colocó su mano en la cabellera negra y la revolvió con gesto cariñoso, como solía hacerle su hermana antes de morir

- yo soy Subaru – dijo sin pensar, no creía que el chico le diera importancia al nombre de un mortal - ¿cómo se llama? – permanecieron en silenció un tiempo hasta que el ángel abrió los labios y pronunció

- Kamui – Subaru sonrió, no pensó que le fuera a responder, Kamui, tal vez significara algo. De repente éste bostezo y dejo su vista posada en la ventana que daba al exterior.

Por el momento no estaba con Kamui, sino en la cafetería, mientras comía veía el noticiero donde relataban los sucesos de la conferencia a la cual él había faltado. Tokiko había sido la primera cuestionada, acerca del ángel, su estado, tiempo de recuperación, aunque Tokiko se negó a decir donde descansaba; después Kyougo había hablado, en el aparato se veía más emocionado que cuando lo había visto en la habitación

- ya no nos quedaremos con dogmas de fe, la ciencia debe avanzar, si nos permiten estudiarlo encontraremos respuestas, imagínense lo que podríamos hacer si es genéticamente como nosotros, podríamos encontrar anticuerpos que nos ayudaran a combatir enfermedades incurables, podríamos introducir sus genes en los humanos - proclamó, siguiendo con un apasionante discurso que convencería a cualquier científico de que tenía razón, más no a los clérigos. Un hombre del Vaticano que no era Sorata se había levantado después de Kyougo, su nombre era Ettore

- lo que dice es herejía – condenó con el dedo señalando a Kyougo - no permitiremos que lo trate como a una cosa, es un enviado que nos da el Señor, en cuanto se pueda se trasladara al Vaticano - ¿irse?, Subaru no sabía las intenciones del Vaticano pero se imaginó que se lo querrían llevar; ¿dónde estaba mejor?, en manos de Kyougo o en las del hermano Ettore; de repente uno de los enviados del gobierno se había levantado para informar que el ángel no saldría de Japón. Y entonces en lugar de conferencia había terminado como debate por saber quien tenía la razón. Su nombre salió a relucir un par de veces, en especial por parte de la prensa que preguntaba por él, pero Tokiko había contestado que estaba atendiendo una emergencia.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde la reunión, ahora se encontraba en el jardín privado del pabellón, recargado de un pequeño árbol junto con Kamui, Subaru había descubierto que al ángel le agradaba estar en medio de esa naturaleza forzada, además, le hacía bien no estar tanto tiempo encerrado, cada vez que iban, varias aves se posaban en la cabeza de Kamui sacándole sonrisas que dedicaba a su médico. Su piel tan blanca, bajo el sol, parecía despedir reflejos plateados

- ¿quiénes son? – preguntó el chico señalando el acceso al pabellón. Subaru volteó, un barullo sucedía en el pasillo, los de seguridad se enfrentaban a un problema, varios periodistas y personas normales intentaban pasar y no podían repelerlos

- ¡es el ángel! – gritó uno y algunos voltearon, entonces todo se volvió un caos, apartaron con brusquedad a los de seguridad y corrieron gritando hacía donde estaban. Subaru tomó a Kamui de una mano y echaron a correr por uno de los pasillos, con los medios siguiéndoles los talones, llegaron a un bifurcación y rápidamente se dirigieron a la derecha; estaba repleta de puertas, así que entraron a la primera pues no tenía seguro, resultó ser un laboratorio, Subaru cerró con fuerza y atranco el picaporte. Escuchó varios pasos que recorrían el corredor, instintivamente halo a Kamui y lo abrazó en un gesto protector, alguien se detuvo en la puerta y comenzó a jalonear, con fuerza, la manija, más al no poder abrirla la dejo en paz al cabo de unos minutos. Suspiró aliviado. Notó que aún tenía sujeta la mano de Kamui, movió los dedos lentamente, su piel, se sentía tan suave, la levantó dirigiéndola hacía su rostro, aspiró el aroma que tenía, olía a lavanda, sonrió dándose cuenta que jamás se había percatado de eso, sintió que una paz desconocida inundaba su alma, y sin saber porque, le dio un beso en la frente. Kamui se estremeció ante el contacto y cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y observar al galeno. Subaru posó su mano acariciándole la mejilla, apenas rozándolo con las yemas de sus dedos, con extrema suavidad pues temía que lo fuera a romper. Llamaron a la puerta y Subaru se sobresaltó apartando su mano

- doctor Sumeragi - lo llamaron desde atrás de la pared - ¿esta ahí? – Subaru no supo si debía contestar o no, podría tratarse de un guarura o, incluso, de un fanático que lo conociera - somos los de seguridad, Kusanagui Shiyu y Fuma – Subaru abrió la puerta preparándose para lo que fuera, pero ciertamente el hombre decía la verdad pues si eran los miembros del cuerpo de protección - ya se desalojo el área – le informó sonriendo y echando una mirada curiosa al ángel. Kamui pasó en medio de los tres hombres caminando por el pasillo, pero luego se detuvo, dio la media vuelta lentamente y extendió su mano hacía Subaru, quien quedó perplejo ante la situación, luego sonrió meneando la cabeza, caminó hasta llegar al lado del ángel y tomó su mano, Kamui sonrió y lo haló para que avanzaran.

Desenvolvía lentamente las vendas que cubrían las manos de Kamui, ya estaban cicatrizando, tenía entendido que había caído en medio de unos árboles causándose aquellas cortadas. Le sacó la bata y desenredó la venda que cubría la espalda, aun no sanaba por completo la herida que se había hecho en el pecho, palpó la piel y sacó otra venda, no podía permitir que se le infectara. La puerta se abrió, haciendo que el galeno volteara bruscamente, en la puerta estaban el monje y Sorata, cierto, habían dicho que volverían a visitarlo. Sorata ayudó al anciano a colocarse en el sofá que regularmente era usado por Subaru para dormir

- buenos días doctor – saludó el clérigo, el cardenal de Kouya, como había escuchado que lo llamaban

- buenos días – contestó, paso la venda por el pecho de Kamui - alcé los brazos – le pidió y el chico levantó las manos riéndose ante el contacto de los dedos de Subaru con su piel, al parecer tenía cosquillas; Sorata tosió llamando la atención de Subaru, pero cuando éste volteó el chico solo sonrió

- ¿podría dejarnos unos minutos a solas, por favor? – pidió el joven clérigo. Subaru asintió poniéndose de pie, se dispuso a salir pero Kamui lo halo de la bata y negó con la cabeza. Los tres hombres se miraron, Subaru apartó gentilmente la mano de Kamui

- ahora vuelvo – le dijo, dio medía vuelta y comenzó a alejarse

- no – se detuvo bruscamente al escucharlo, volteó, el ángel se veía serio y le estiró la mano, Subaru no supo como reaccionar, estaba en una situación un tanto embarazosa pues los clérigos no dejaban de mirarlo, ¿qué debía hacer?, suspiró derrotado tras unos segundos y camino hacía Kamui tomando su mano

- ¿le importaría si me quedo? – preguntó

- esta bien – contestó el cardenal, Sorata lo miró sin poder creerlo

- pero abuelo... – mas el anciano lo calló con un movimiento de la mano

- pero no deberá decir nada de lo que escuche en esta sala – Subaru asintió. Quedaron en silenció unos momentos, mientras el cardenal, al parecer, meditaba Kamui – lo llamó, el chico que hasta el momento no le había prestado atención, fijo su vista sobre él - el que representa la majestad de Dios – Subaru se asombró, su nombre si tenía un significado - o el que desafía la majestad de Dios – hizo una pausa breve y luego preguntó - ¿podría decirnos a que ha descendido a la Tierra? – el chico lo miró largamente

- he venido obedeciendo la voluntad de Dios – contestó, el cardenal asintió

- ¿puede decirnos cuál es la voluntad del señor? – dijo entrometiéndose Sorata, el sabio lo miró desaprobando la pregunta que acababa de formular

- hasta el día prometido – Subaru intentó hacer memoria de cuando era niño y le enseñaron todo eso, aunque como buen médico, se había alejado de las creencias religiosas, pero si pudo recordar acerca del juicio, ¿acaso Kamui había venido a juzgarlos?

- ¿cree que pasemos la prueba? – preguntó de repente el sabio

- no lo sé – contestó el ángel - yo no decido eso –

- ¿entonces quien?, ¿acaso..? – intervino nuevamente Sorata; Kamui negó

- no, los mortales –

- ¿sabe algo acerca de los siete dragones? – preguntó el cardenal con calma, Kamui asintió

- la venida se acerca, cuando estas palabras escapan, cuando una imagen del espíritu mundi nubla mi vista, en la cuna de la vida, unas figuras con cuerpo de serpiente y rugido de león se mueven – calló un momento – veinte siglos de sueño, enterrados bajo la otra cara de la luna, desperdiciados cuando una estrella cayó... ellos están advertidos – los dos clérigos parecieron comprender, asintieron al mismo tiempo; el cardenal se levantó del sillón e inmediatamente Sorata lo auxilió; Subaru quedó completamente confundido, no había entendido nada

- eso era todo – dijo al tiempo que tomaba del brazo al otro sacerdote - ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta personal? – el ángel asintió - ¿le cae bien su médico? – Subaru se movió incomodo ante esa pregunta

- si – contestó Kamui dibujando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro - me gusta su alma – el anciano sonrió también, ante unos atónitos Sorata y Subaru

- nos retiramos – dieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron de la pieza.

Se había entretenido hablando con Yuto en uno de los pasillos, uno de sus ex compañeros en la academia, y ahora se daba cuenta de cuan ciertas eran las palabras que éste había pronunciado, eran verdad y no lo podía refutar, su vida ahora giraba alrededor del ángel, toda su atención estaba en Kamui, pero eso era algo que no podía evitar, era el doctor de cabecera del ángel, podía entrar cuando quisiera sin pedir permiso a nadie y sin ser alguien importante, pero la vida de Kamui estaba en sus manos, si algo le llegase a pasar, él enfrentaría las consecuencias. Además, no le molestaba en absoluto estar con él, a su lado siempre encontraba una paz inexplicable, podían hablar por horas, Subaru le contaba fragmentos de su vida, Kamui casi no hablaba y él no se atrevía a preguntarle acerca del cielo, más a pesar de eso, comenzaban a conocerse el uno al otro; lo que sí le asustaba era que algunas veces su corazón saltaba emocionado y esas sensaciones de angustiarse si el otro se veía serio o enfermo, de extrañarlo cuando no lo veía, de sentir que las demás cosas carecían de sentido si estaba con él, cosas que antes fueron importantes, de sentirse seguro; algunas veces a su mente acudían pensamientos de que si fuera necesario él daría su vida para protegerlo, sonaba absurdo. Subaru siguió por el pasillo cuando se detuvo ante un solo pensamiento... ¿es que acaso se estaba enamorando de Kamui?. Se paro en seco ante esa perspectiva, ¿pero en que estaba pensando?, se recriminó así mismo, pensar algo así era un disparate, Kamui era un ángel y él, un simple mortal. Negó con la cabeza y siguió andando por el pasillo. Se internó en la habitación, el muchacho estaba durmiendo, claro, a últimos días siempre estaba despierto, pidiéndole que lo llevara al jardín, algunas veces desaparecía de la habitación y Subaru se veía buscándolo desesperadamente por todo el pabellón, hasta que lo encontraba ya fuera en el jardín o en el laboratorio donde se habían escondido, obviamente tanto movimiento lo había agotado. Se dejo caer en el sillón, habían reforzado la seguridad alrededor del ángel, Tokiko le había entregado una tarjeta especial para identificarse, si no la llevaba consigo no lo dejarían pasar aunque lo conocieran, todas esas medidas se habían implantado desde la vez en que entraron los medios de forma clandestina, además de las recientes llamadas de amenaza por parte de grupos satánicos. Meditó acerca de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Se levantó y se acercó lentamente al lecho de Kamui, lo miró unos instantes, ¿es que acaso lo amaba?. Se sentó en el filo de la cama y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

Su corazón.

El de Kamui latía normal, el suyo, dolorosamente rápido. Hacía años que no sentía esas emociones, se había vuelto un tanto frío desde la muerte de Hotoku, algunas veces olvidaba que podía sentir.

Cerró los ojos.

Todo el cuarto se movió, giraba bruscamente haciendo que Subaru se mareara, y de repente, todo se detuvo. La torre de Tokio, estaba parada frente a ella, era de noche, bajo la mirada buscando los cadáveres, a los lados buscando a las personas que podía atravesar pero no había nadie. Camino sin saber que hacer, hasta que lo vio, ahí, como siempre estaba la figura encapuchada, su rostro estaba cubierto, estiró las manos y bajo la capa, ahí parado, con una mirada tan fría que le congeló el alma, estaba Kamui, retrocedió asustado. Notó que el chico se abrazaba a sí mismo, soltó un grito de dolor y Subaru se acercó preocupado

- ¡Kamui! – lo llamó pero el chico solo se agazapaba ignorándolo, de repente sus alas brotaron produciendo un sonido extraño. Kamui se enderezó y tomó de las manos al galeno. Sus alas se estiraron y comenzaron a despegarse del suelo, Subaru se aterrorizó ante la sensación de vértigo. Se suspendieron en el aire, desde donde estaban podían ver toda la ciudad. Un rugido, como de león, ensordeció a Subaru, desde varios puntos se levantaron siete figuras, eran dragones, sus cuerpos estaban hechos de luz, tenían ojos rojos, se elevaron al cielo rugiendo al unísono, el cielo comenzó a tronar y abajo, los edificios se vinieron abajo como naipes, se agrieto la tierra. Alzó la mirada para ver a Kamui justo cuando lo soltó. Subaru caía al caos, se acercaba rápidamente al suelo, se protegió con los brazos, estaba a unos segundos de chocar...

Despertó.

Se levantó bruscamente, se llevó una mano al rostro confundido, esos sueños, ¿desde cuando habían comenzado?

- Subaru – lo llamó una voz somnolienta, el galeno volteó, jamás había pensado en Kamui como un juez, uno que examinaría a los humanos, y a pesar de saber todo eso, no le importaba, mientras que él estuviera ahí, a su lado. ¿Acaso era egoísta al desear estar siempre junto al ser celestial?. Kamui se sentó en la cama y con su mano examino el rostro de Subaru - no has dormido bien – Subaru entendió, era por las lindas ojeras que tenía

- no importa, estoy bien – le respondió mientras lo despeinaba en gesto cariñoso

- pero es malo para tu cuerpo – contestó, sonaba angustiado y Subaru lo notó

- no se preocupe – le dijo mientras lo volvía a recostar en la cama será mejor que duerma un poco más – y salió, no solo de la habitación, sino también del hospital, quería alejarse un poco de Kamui para meditar mejor las cosas, cerca de él, el mundo no importaba.

Había estado mirando las noticias, los reporteros anunciaban que los índices de crímenes, homicidios, maltrato y suicidios habían bajado desde que el ángel había llegado; las relaciones entre países también se habían relejado, y no solo eso, si no que la población católica había aumentado alarmantemente. Todo por obra de Kamui, quien por cierto realmente no había hecho nada, pero con su sola presencia bastaba

- si hubiera más como usted, no habría tantos problemas en el mundo – le comentó Subaru en uno de sus tantos momentos con él, Kamui lo miró incrédulo

- eso no es verdad – contestó - yo no hice ningún cambio, eso lo hicieron ustedes, quienes poseen el libre albeldrío y que con su voluntad pueden hacer lo imposible – Subaru quedó sorprendido ante tales palabras. Kamui quiso tomar su mano pero Subaru la apartó gentilmente, no se podía permitir tales cercanías, porque entonces no podría evitar ver de tan cerca el cabello oscuro de Kamui, o sus labios suaves, o esa piel que con solo un roce, lo alteraba.

No, no podía permitírselo.

Le sonrió pues el ángel se había quedado sorprendido, Subaru se alejó y se sentó en el sillón a una prudente distancia. No sólo era que él se distanciara por voluntad propia sino que Tokiko entre frases sin importancia había dado en la yaga del asunto; "es un niño muy bonito" recordó "¿crees que venga a destruir el mundo?, espero no; es alguien muy importante y te da una sensación de paz, no me extrañaría que alguien se llegara a enamorar de él" cuando dijo eso lo había mirado directamente, como probando la intensidad de sus palabras, mas Subaru se mostró indiferente, como siempre, aunque la duda de sí estaba o no enamorado de Kamui lo carcomiera. "cuídate Subaru, recuerda, no arriesgues el corazón donde sabes que vas a perder" y con eso se había marchado. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando notó que Kamui se había levantado y ahora estaba parado frente a él, no solo eso, si no que se sentó a un lado y se recostó en su pecho

- Subaru – lo llamó Kamui y éste hizo un sonido de que lo escuchaba ¿porqué? – preguntó de repente pero Subaru no entendió

- ¿porqué, qué? – no sabía si posar su mano en la cabeza del chico

- ¿porqué cuando me tocas me estremezco? - Subaru quedó en shock, no solo por que no sabía que responder sino por la pregunta que le acababa de hacer- es algo que jamás había sentido, mi corazón late de emoción – comentó el chico dándose unas palmadas en el pecho, sin esperar a que Subaru intentara formular una respuesta - es algo extraño, pero que me agrada y entonces... – calló

- ¿entonces? –

- no quiero soltarte – se quedaron callados, al final Subaru coloco su mano y acarició la caballera de Kamui - ¿tú lo has sentido? –

- sí –

- ¿cuándo? –

- en este mismo momento – cerró los ojos, ninguno dijo nada, se preguntó si Kamui sabía lo que era el amor, o supiera que significaba el que los dos sintieran algo parecido, pues hasta ese momento, la duda que lo estaba carcomiendo se había disipado, algo que no había querido reconocer ni en lo más recóndito de su alma y pensamientos

¿amaba a Kamui?

La respuesta, temía pensarla porque solo de hacerlo sabía que condenaría a su corazón a sufrimientos, él no podía tener a Kamui, era un ángel, un ser celestial, algo inalcanzable

¿lo amaba?

Se levantó del sillón apartando de su lado a Kamui

- hay que revisarlo para ver si sus heridas han sanado – sentó a Kamui en la cama, pensó que eso sería una buena idea pero gran error, con eso no evitaría tocarlo. Quitó las vendas, la herida del pecho había cicatrizado perfectamente al igual que las de las piernas. Si fuera un paciente normal lo daría de alta, a los quince días de haber llegado

- ¿es algo malo lo que siento? – insistió Kamui

- no, no lo es –

- ¿entonces puedo estar contigo siempre? – Subaru lo miró, Kamui era tan inocente, Subaru negó con la cabeza

- usted vino a la tierra a hacer algo, y no creó que sea el estar conmigo -

- pero... – Subaru poso sus dedos en los labios de éste para evitar que hablara

- ya no hablemos de eso – Kamui desistió y se mantuvo serio; Subaru miró la hora, debía entregarle el reporte de la salud del chico a Tokiko - me tengo que ir – le informó, Kamui asintió, se veía tan formal; Subaru bufó, se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Dio la media vuelta bruscamente y salió. Afuera se recargó de la puerta llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza

¿lo amaba?

Sí.

No podía creer lo que le había pasado, la noche anterior había ido a la casa de Tokiko para cenar, a pesar de que él no tenía apetito ella había insistido tanto que él ya no pudo rehusarse; ya antes había regresado tarde a casa y al día siguiente se podía levantar normal, pero no en esta ocasión, simplemente no había despertado hasta una hora después de lo acostumbrado. Entró rápidamente al hospital, recordó vagamente que Tokiko había mencionado el nombre del científico Kyougo y cuando él le preguntó por él, ella se hizo la desentendida, algo le ocultaba, además de que tenía ese extraño sabor en el paladar, debía decirle a Tokiko que debía mejorar en la cocina. Se dirigió hacía al pabellón, extrañamente esa mañana no estaba Kusanagi ni el otro miembro de seguridad, sin darle tanta importancia acudió a la habitación pero al entrar se llevó una desagradable sorpresa

No estaba.

Se asustó al principio pero talvez como las veces anteriores estaba en el jardín, dio media vuelta y fue a buscarlo, pero no estaba ahí, tal vez en el laboratorio, pero no lo encontró en ningún sitió y entonces sí se preocupo. Llegó casi corriendo a la oficina de Tokiko, la galeno hablaba por teléfono y no se sorprendió cuando lo vio ahí, jadeando, por la carrera que había pegado. Acabó su conversación sin mirarlo a los ojos y colgó después

- ¿qué pasa Subaru? – le dijo mientras le indicaba que se sentara

- ¿dónde está? - preguntó, Tokiko desvió la mirada

- ya no está en el hospital - dijo calmadamente, Subaru la miró sorprendido

- ¿dónde entonces? -

- será mejor que lo olvides, Subaru, ya no está en tus manos -

- ¿se lo llevaron los clérigos? - Tokiko negó con la cabeza - entonces fue Kyougo - pero Tokiko volvió a negar - ¡maldición! - le dijo perdiendo los estribos y poniéndose de pie violentamente - dime donde está -

- aunque te lo dijera no conseguirías nada, es imposible que llegues hasta él - dijo con voz firme - te advertí Subaru, eso que sientes no está bien -

- no hay imposibles - dijo recordando las palabras de Kamui - con nuestra voluntad podemos hacer lo impensable - Tokiko lo miró largamente, ¿qué estaba loco?

- te importa demasiado, ¿verdad? – Subaru asintió agachando la cabeza, ella suspiró resignada y de su cajón sustrajo un fólder, le tendió unos papeles que mostraban una instalación, parecía un laboratorio y solo había una persona interesada en llevar a Kamui a ese lugar: Kyougo

- ¿por qué dejaste que se lo llevaran? –

- traían una orden gubernamental, sabes bien que éste nos mantiene, no podía hacer otra cosa – Subaru tomo el fólder

- sino te molesta me tomare el día –

- tomate dos – le dijo de repente - te los mereces y procura poner los pies en la tierra – Subaru salió haciendo caso omiso a sus últimas palabras. En los pasillos se enteró de que se lo habían llevado a la hora en la que usualmente él llegaba, sino se hubiera quedado dormido, él hubiera estado ahí...¿para detenerlos?. Más bien para despedirse, miró el fólder, ¿qué es lo que haría?, para empezar averiguar si Kamui estaba bien y si no era así Kyougo lo iba a lamentar.

Tras tomar un rápido desayuno había estado analizando los papeles, la organización era Colstar, de origen estadounidense, un laboratorio y hospital especializados, Subaru ya lo conocía, pero nunca pensó que Kyougo trabajara ahí. No se encontraba muy lejos de Tokio y no era difícil llegar, el verdadero problema sería entrar, ahí estaban los mejores médicos y científicos del país, por no hablar de una seguridad implacable, dejó las hojas cuando un recuerdo lo golpeó, ya sabía quien podía ayudarlo a entrar, la había conocido en un panel de conferencistas e hicieron buenas migas, estuvieron apunto de trabajar juntos si él no hubiera rechazado el ofrecimiento de Colstar, pero seguramente ella si había entrado. Se dirigió a su habitación buscando su agenda de teléfonos, sus dedos pasaron rápidamente entre las hojas hasta que se detuvo en una, ahí estaba, Satsuki Yatouji. No dudo más y marcó el número del celular, esperó solo unos segundos hasta que le contestaron, no hablaron mucho tiempo, solo lo necesario para hacer una cita para comer.

Había llegado un poco antes para no hacerla esperar, se sentía completamente ansioso, y ante los nervios había prendido un cigarro, ¿cómo le pediría que lo ayudara a infiltrarse?

- mucho tiempo sin vernos – le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Subaru volteó de inmediato, la chica solo estiró la mano quitándole el cigarro para darle una probada y luego tirarlo a la basura

- demasiado – contestó y ambos entraron al restaurante, les tomaron la orden y luego el camarero se alejó, Subaru la miró, seguía igual que siempre, fría como solo ella podía ser, no le agradaba mucho salir, prefería quedarse en su casa a atarearse con la computadora o trabajar en el laboratorio hasta altas horas de la noche. Comenzaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, se platicaron sus logros a través de su separación, hasta que tocaron el tema al que Subaru quería llegar; Satsuki se agachó un poco para evitar que algún indiscreto los escuchara

- hoy llegó al laboratorio, lo traía Kyougo – le dijo

- ¿cómo esta? – preguntó, intentando no destrozar la servilleta que tenía en las manos ni poner en alerta a Satsuki acerca de sus intenciones

- lo han tenido que tranquilizar por lo menos tres veces – Subaru no pudo evitar mostrar su enojo, ese Kyougo - pero por ahora no han podido analizarlo –

- ¿cómo? – preguntó confundido

- las agujas simplemente no le entran, o antes de que se acerquen con algún aparato se pone muy caliente, no hay forma – dijo negando con la cabeza - jamás pensé que existiera lo divino – dijo recostándose en la silla y bebiendo un poco de té

- ahora sabemos que así es – siguieron con su comida hasta que ambos terminaron, al finalizar pidieron un café

- ¿por qué no entraste a Colstar? – preguntó de repente Satsuki, Subaru meditó un poco antes de contestar, Colstar era también un hospital privado, donde se analizaban pacientes con enfermedades extrañas o incurables, esa era el área en la que iba a trabajar

- por que yo quiero salvar vidas no usar a pacientes como conejillos de indias –

- así también salvas vidas –

- una de cada diez sino me equivocó – Satsuki le dio la razón - en un hospital de gobierno ayudo a los que menos tienen y salvó más vidas –

- todo esto es por tu hermana – Subaru asintió lentamente. Tomaron quedamente el café, saboreándolo y alargando el tiempo lo más posible

- Subaru, no somos de ese tipo de personas que anden en tertulias contándose sus vidas, ¿para que me llamaste? – le dio el último sorbo a su taza de café, Satsuki era muy lista, además de que le gustaba ir al grano

- quería pedirte un favor -.

"Satsuki si que es extraordinaria", pensó Subaru mientras jugaba con la tarjeta de seguridad que le permitiría entrar a Colstar, era negra y de un color rojo, rojo como la sangre, venía impreso el nombre de la persona que él suplantaría "Seishiro Sakurasuka", no tenía idea de quien fuera pero gracias a él y a Satsuki lograría entrar. Al día siguiente iría hacía allá, solo esperaba que no hubiera complicaciones, en la soledad de la noche, sacó otro cigarro, durante todo este tiempo se había reprimido de fumar, no quería ensuciar los pulmones de Kamui con semejante droga, pero ahora que él no estaba necesitaba algo que lo tranquilizara, paso las manos por su cabello tentándose a halárselo ante la situación que vivía, un día, exactamente un día desde que había dejado de verlo y ya se estaba desesperando, especialmente porque sabía en que manos se encontraba, Kyougo no se tentaría el corazón dos veces en su afán de estudiarlo, lo que más quería era apártalo de él, no importaba como, aún si fuera necesario llegar a los extremos.


	3. Capitulo 3

Condujo despacio hasta el lugar, entró al estacionamiento y mostró la tarjeta robada, el encargado no dio una segunda mirada a Subaru y lo dejó pasar sin problema, la verdadera dificultad era que lo fueran a reconocer, pues al haber atendido a Kamui, se había hecho una figura pública. Caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha, los demás galenos no le prestaron la más mínima atención; Satsuki le había explicado donde se encontraba pero la maraña de pasillos lo había confundido, paso varias veces por el mismo pabellón sin ningún resultado, talvez debería regresar a la entrada y volver a recorrerlos, dio media vuelta y dobló en la primera esquina chocando con alguien

- cuidado hermano... - el joven se quedó con la palabra en la boca al verlo, al igual que Subaru, la última persona que hubiera pensado ver en Colstar, era a él

- Sorata - mascullo, tardó en reconocerlo porque no iba con su típica sotana, sino con una bata de médico, como él. Los dos comenzaron a deambular por los pasillos intentando descifrarlos para encontrar a Kamui

- no pensaba encontrarte aquí – le dijo el clérigo

- ¿cómo entraste? – le pregunt

- pues ... empezó - supongo que de la misma manera que tú, con una tarjeta – Subaru lo miró, realmente no había explicado nada, el tipo le sonrió ampliamente enseñándole sus blancos dientes, ¿qué clase de sacerdote era? - hermano, ¿porqué estas aquí? –

- por la misma persona que tú – le contestó. Llegaron a una puerta donde había un hombre parado, ambos sacaron la tarjeta y el tipo los dejo pasar, no sin dejar de mirar a Subaru, quien no se inmut

- no pasas muy desapercibido – Subaru no contestó al comentario. Siguieron por el estrecho pasillo, a los lados había vidrios que permitían ver lo que sucedía en los cuartos, algunos eran laboratorios, otros habitaciones desiertas; tenían máquinas de todo tipo, era obvio que contaran con el mejor equipo de la nueva generación, y a través de uno de los vidrios lo vio.

Ahí estaba.

Se encontraba despierto, la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo, parecía estar tranquilo, no había rastro alguno de la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Subaru, no parecía que lo hubieran inyectado pero aún así lo habían conectado por medio de sondas a toda una gama de aparatos y lo tenían atado de pies y manos; a su lado había varios galenos que lo observaban, entre ellos reconoció a Kyougo, quien se veía sumamente molesto. Los científicos lo dejaron un momento, mientras se alejaban platicando a una mesa, Subaru poso su manos en el vidrio, solo ese material los separaba, al verlo así le parecía un experimento más de Colstar y no pudo evitar sentir una rabia imprudente

- Kamui – murmuró, sin darse cuenta de que Sorata no dejaba de observarlo. De repente Kamui se movió y ambos se percibieron.

Con una mirada se dijeron todo.

Inmediatamente Kamui hizo el intentó de ponerse de pie pero las ataduras se lo impidieron, mostró una sonrisa de felicidad

- Subaru – vio que lo llamaba mientras pretendía quitarse los amarres bruscamente, se soltó de una mano y la extendió hacía él; Subaru se dirigió a la puerta que le permitiría acceder al cuarto pero Sorata lo alcanzó de la bata

- hermano, no – dijo mientras que lo tiraba al suelo para detenerlo y que no los vieran, escucharon gritos dentro de la habitación y los científicos corrieron a detener al ángel, se asomaron con cuidado para ver que era lo que pasaba. Kamui se había puesto frenético, intentando romper las ataduras con sus fuerzas

- deténganlo – gritó uno de ellos, los demás pretendieron sujetarlo pero el cuerpo del ángel centello y los cegó momentáneamente

- ¡maldición! – gritó Kyougo - Seiichiro, trae el tranquilizante – el joven de lentes que siempre acompañaba a Kyougo se acercó corriendo, en su mano traía un vaso con medicina, se aproximó a Kamui para dárselo a beber pero antes de acercarse más, el recipiente se puso muy caliente y Seiichiro lo soltó, al caer el agua quedó regada y de ésta salió vapor, estaba hirviendo. Algunos dieron un paso hacía atrás mientras Kamui seguía forcejeando con la correa de su otra mano. Kyougo se lanzó sobre un cajón, lo abrió rápidamente y sacó una jeringa con un líquido extraño

- ayúdenme a sujetarlo – les dijo sereno mientras aún veía la aguja, dudó ante lo que iba a hacer pero luego venció las vacilaciones, esta vez tenía que entrar

- eso es demasiado fuerte, podemos matarlo – le dijo Seiichiro alarmado

- sobrevivirá, ahora hagan lo que les digo – los demás se acercaron a Kamui y lo inmovilizaron de piernas y brazos, estirándole la extremidad que estaba suelta para inyectarlo, Kyougo lo intentó, y no pudo, fue como querer administrar tranquilizante en una pared. Miró a los ojos al chico, no se veía preocupado, ni enojado, de hecho no podía leer ninguna emoción en su rostro, de un tirón soltó sus piernas, sino lo detenían podía escapar, el problema era que no se quedaba quieto, Kyougo levantó la mano lentamente, se puso serio, lo que iba a realizar, lo haría en nombre de la ciencia, bajo la mano rápidamente y lo golpeó un par de veces, éste se quedó quieto, no tanto porque le hubiera dolido sino de la sorpresa, se llevó la mano a su mejilla roja por el impacto. Afuera Sorata sujetaba con más fuerza a Subaru, que no paraba de intentar quitárselo de encima para ir a ayudar a Kamui. Kyougo actuó rápido aprovechando el aturdimiento del ángel, haló su brazo y le clavo la jeringa, había entrado, suministró el líquido mientras Kamui intentaba zafarse nuevamente; los demás científicos lo soltaron, dándole espacio, Seiichiro lo miraba rogando que nada le fuera a pasar. Al principió el chico se dejó caer en la camilla pero en seguida comenzó a quejarse para luego soltar un gritó que los asusto a todos, arqueó la espalda, de un tirón soltó la mano que aún estaba sujetada, intentaba ponerse de pie, dio un último gritó, y en tan solo un segundo, de la nada brotaron sus blancas alas para luego desaparecer casi al mismo tiempo. Estiró las manos queriendo sujetar algo que no estaba, los ojos comenzaron a ponérsele blancos, dio un gemido de dolor, se fue de lado, y cayó de la cama

- ¿qué hemos hecho? – dijo una científica llevándose ambas manos a la boca en signo de sorpresa. Seiichiro se agachó a su lado, le buscó el pulso, pasaron los segundos que parecieron horas

- sigue vivo – dijo en un murmullo, levantó a Kamui con suavidad y lo deposito en la camilla, no lo volvió a amarrar, no había necesidad, estaba inconsciente; nadie dijo nada mientras lo observaban

- es ahora cuando podemos hacerle las pruebas – habló de repente Kyougo sorprendiéndolos, los demás científicos lo miraron largamente, ¿cómo podía ser tan frío?, pero a pesar de sus pensamientos comenzaron a moverse según las instrucciones de su jefe. Miraron dudosos a Kamui, la científica que se había asustado se acercó con otra aguja, Kyougo solo veía de cerca

- ten cuidado Saya – la mujer asintió y con suma facilidad introdujo la aguja, suspiró, y el contenedor se vio lleno de sangre, la vertió en un tubo de ensayo y se la paso a su superior, quien la tomó con notable felicidad. Se alejaron de Kamui y empezaron a analizarla en los aparatos. Afuera ambos hombres hablaban en voz baja

- hermano, nosotros nada más veníamos a ver si estaba bien – le recordó Sorata a un molesto Subaru - ellos tienen orden federal, podrían meternos a la cárcel si causamos algún disturbio, además – se detuvo un momento viéndolo si te meten en prisión quien velara por él – Subaru lo vio muy serio, como pocas veces se mostraba pero no dijo nada, así que Sorata siguió - pero no creas que lo vamos a dejar aquí, tengo un plan, de hecho es por eso que vine –

- ¿cuál es? –

- si un bando no lo trata bien, porque no unirte al otro – Subaru lo interpretó como un, en manos del Vaticano estará mejor, pero no se convencía del todo

- y acaso el Vaticano tiene tanto poder como para sacarlo – Sorata sonri

- es que nunca has escuchado que la religión mueve al mundo – Subaru entendió sus palabras, miró a través del espejo a un inconsciente Kamui y asintió, probablemente era lo mejor que podrían hacer, se levantaron quedamente, era el mejor momento para irse, aunque ambos hombres querían saber el resultado que arrojarían las pruebas de sangre de Kamui

- ¡¿qué?! – el gritó los asustó y ambos se sobresaltaron, era Kyougo quien gritaba y soltaba manotazos al aire, se aferró a la silla donde estaba sentado Seiichiro – repite lo que dijiste – le ordenó furioso

- ya le dije señor – respondió calmado - el rango de incomprensión del análisis es muy alto – hizo una pausa – no lo podemos comprender – finalizó decepcionado. Kyougo tomó el frasco y lo levantó a una altura a la cual Subaru y Sorata lo podían ver perfectamente, se veía tan roja y normal como la que transitaba por las venas de cualquier ser humano; Kyougo la miraba como si ésta le fuera a responder sus dudas, de repente la sangre se fue decolorando y en unos minutos se evaporo. Todos lo miraron con la boca abierta, eso había sido anormal. Kyougo la contemplaba asustado, giró la cabeza hacía Kamui como si este hubiera hecho algo pero ciertamente el joven aún no despertaba

- rápido – les gritó a sus hombres - tomen muestras de piel, cabello, uña, de cualquier cosa de la cual podamos sacar algo – se pararon rápidamente e hicieron lo que les mandaron. Se movían tan rápido como sus piernas se los permitían, pasaron unos minutos, hasta que alguien hablo

- no pude sacar nada de la piel – informaba Saya desde su asiento el tejido murió – dijo con pesadumbre

- cabello negativo – informó otro mientras se dejaba caer en una silla derrotado

- nada – dijo el último. Kyougo respiraba agitadamente como si hubiera hecho mucho esfuerzo

- ¿pero cómo? – replicó boquiabierto

- al parecer los tejidos mueren al desprenderse de su cuerpo – informó Seiichiro

- pero eso no es posible - dijo mientras miraba uno a uno a sus ayudantes - ¿cómo le hace para volar?, porque vuela, ya vimos sus alas, es ligero si – comenzó a cuestionar mientras empezaba a caminar por la sala - pero no lo suficiente a menos que sus huesos fueran diferentes, no, no creo – dijo mientras daba más vueltas - la coloración de la piel es extraña, y la sangre, no se pudo leer, ¿porqué?, ¿por qué se evaporó? – se detuvo analizando toda esa información intentando hallar una respuesta - ¡quiero saber, como maldita sea, está hecho! – gritó espantando a sus compañeros, el hombre parecía haber enloquecido, Saya se levantó y se acercó para tranquilizarlo, fue cuando Sorata y Subaru decidieron marcharse.

Realmente no estaba prestando atención a la conversación que estaban entablando Sorata y la mujer sentada a su lado; en su mente estaba la plática que había tenido anteriormente con Satsuki, le había pedido un poco información y ella había aceptado a ayudarlo, no solo eso si no que le contó lo que había sucedió después. El tranquilizante no lo había dañado como todos esperaban, sino que se recuperó perfectamente, aunque después de eso, no habían podido sacar más muestras, nuevamente la aguja parecía golpear contra algo; Kyougo había intentado su vieja táctica cuando se desquiciaba, le pegaba intentando aturdirlo pero esta vez el chico no se inmutaba; Satsuki se veía sumamente cansada, Kyougo los hacía trabajar hasta tarde sin lograr nada, además de que en Colstar empezaban rumores de reemplazar a éste, pues ya empezaba a hablar de hacerle una autopsia

- hermano, ¿tienes lo que te pedí? – despertó de su trance cuando lo escuchó y prestó atención, la mujer ahí sentada era Karen Kasumi, una reportera del periódico oficial de Japón, Sorata había dicho que era una buena e influyente reportera, que le había ayudado en el pasado, claro, la prensa y la iglesia trabajan juntos de vez en cuando. Subaru sustrajo de la bolsa de su chamarra una hojas de papel, en ellas, relataba en términos científicos lo que le habían hecho a Kamui; Sorata creía que era una buena idea, ya que él podía hablar del maltrato pero no explicar que era lo que buscaban los doctos y le había pedido ayuda a Subaru, quien no se negó. La mujer tomó las hojas con una sonrisa y ley

- benzodiacepina – e hizo una mueca - ¿qué es eso? – pregunt

- es el tranquilizante que le dieron – respondió automáticamente – le aplicaron una dosis muy grande, pudieron haberlo matado – la mujer asintió y luego miró a Sorata

- esto va a ser historia – acomodó las hojas para después guardarlas en su portafolios - tienes mi palabra, esto saldrá en los noticieros antes de que Colstar pueda reaccionar -

- ¿en serio? – preguntó divertido Sorata - ¿y como harás eso? –

- por medio de contactos – dijo, guiñando un ojo coquetamente.

Regresó al hospital después de sus días de descanso, que realmente no fueron eso, solo de pensar en lo que sucedía le quitaba el sueño; en su mano apretaba el diario que había comprado esa mañana, en letras grandes se podía leer el encabezado, "Sacrilegio", donde se relataba lo que había ocurrido con Kamui:

" TOKIO, 2004. El día pasado el Ángel que hace aproximadamente un mes causó revuelo alrededor del mundo con su llegada, fue transferido del hospital General de Tokio, dirigido por la doctora Tokiko Magami, al Laboratorio y Hospital privados "Colstar", escoltado por elementos de alta seguridad. Tras su recuperación de las múltiples heridas sufridas a su arribo a nuestro planeta el gobierno decidió trasladarlo a "Colstar" para su mayor comodidad y seguridad; la directora de esta institución, la científica Tooru Magami, aseguró a los medios y a la sociedad en general que el Ángel sería atendido con sumo respeto y responsabilidad, asimismo, la doctora Tokiko Magami calificó al equipo encargado de este ser como digno de confianza. Sin embargo en su afán de descubrir los secretos concernientes a la existencia de seres celestiales el científico Kyogo Monou, encargado de dirigir la investigación; y miembro de Colstar desde hace ya varias décadas, ha incurrido en un comportamiento carente totalmente de ética. Fuentes confiables que prefirieron guardar el anonimato por su seguridad fueron testigos del trato dado al Ángel, el cual ha sido convertido literalmente en un "conejillo de indias", llegando inclusive a ser maltratado físicamente por las personas responsables de él; el científico Monou no ha dudado en emplear sedantes potentes en dosis que médicos calificados consideran peligrosas para la vida. Corresponsales de prensa han intentado comunicarse con Tooru Magami, sin embargo ningún miembro de Colstar ha querido declarar acerca de estas acusaciones.

Grupos religiosos y asociaciones civiles han pedido ya al gobierno investigue a fondo sobre el trato dado al Ángel, y la sociedad en general tiene derecho a saber que los responsables de él cumplan su palabra de no maltratarlo pues como todos sabemos estamos ante un fenómeno inusual y por el que podemos sentirnos benditos.

â€¢

Más información en la página A2"

Después de algunas horas de trabajo, se sentó en una mesa apartada en la cafetería, aún llevaba el periódico consigo, repaso la nota que había escrito Karen, había hecho quedar mal a los científicos, tal como Sorata quería; algo que él no sabía era que la hermana de Tokiko fuera la directora de Colstar, talvez a eso se debiera que Kamui hubiera ido a parar ahí. Levantó la mirada y la dejo en el televisor, otros médicos igual que él, lo imitaron, prestando toda su atención a lo que decían en el corte informativo

- después de lo publicado en el periódico oficial de Japón, un emisario del Vaticano a anunciado que el Papa podría venir en persona para visitar al espíritu celeste; el Gobierno ha apostado más elementos de seguridad ante la presidencia, Colstar, y las embajadas de Japón en otros países debido a las manifestaciones que se han suscitado; la directora Tooru Magami habla a los medios acerca de lo ocurrido, nos vemos en la noche con más información, se despide Yuzuriha Nekoi – el anunció finalizó dándole paso a los comerciales, Subaru comió tranquilamente, seguramente a estas alturas dentro de Colstar estarían haciendo investigaciones para saber quien había hablado pero Satsuki era muy lista, no la relacionarían, también pensó en Sorata, con esta movida, él y el Vaticano seguramente ganarían la partida y podrían llevarse a Kamui, no pudo evitar entristecerse antes esa realidad. El sonido de unos tacones hizo que levantara la vista, hacía a él caminaba Tokiko, con una expresión sumamente molesta, se sentó pesadamente enfrente de él y se agachó quedando frente a su rostro

- ¿por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó a quema ropa

- ¿hacer que? – preguntó haciéndose el inocente

- tú sabes bien que – le contestó – seguramente tú le diste toda esa información a la prensa –

- ¿eso piensas? – Tokiko asintió con la cabeza - te equivocas – en esta ocasión era mejor negarlo todo, si admitía que él había sido podría tener serios problemas - además, ni siquiera lograron algo – le dijo pasándole el periódico, probablemente había metido en aprietos a su hermana, de otra forma no se explicaba su comportamiento

- no te hagas el tonto Subaru – dijo mientras de un manotazo lo tiraba - eres el único que sabía donde estaba, el único que podría haber encontrado la forma de entrar, tienes que haber sido tú – él negó con la cabeza; Tokiko dio un golpe a la mesa y se levantó de esta dejando a Subaru solo.

Tras ese día cayó de la gracia de Tokiko pero no le importaba, no podía despedirlo, eso solo le concernía al gobierno y mientras este no se enterara que había colaborado contra Colstar no lo echarían. Entró a la habitación de su nueva paciente, el caso le causaba tristeza, la pobre niña era ciega, sorda, muda e invalida, era un cóctel clínico y sin embargo siempre en sus labios estaba una sonrisa; nunca estaba sola, un muchacho siempre la estaba acompañado y hablaba por los dos, no perdían la esperanza porque en sus corazones sabían que bienaventurados días habían llegado

- Daisuke, deberías ir a tu casa, en el hospital cuidamos a la gente las veinticuatro horas, y si sigues así, al que tendremos que cuidar será a ti – el joven sonrió, mirando a la pequeña Hinoto. De repente su celular sonó, se disculpó, y lo revisó era un número desconocido, pero aún así contesto

- diga – al otro lado escuchó un chillido de emoción que no podía ser de otro más que de Sorata

- lo logramos – le informó - no te pierdas las noticias esta noche – Subaru contestó que si, se disponía a colgar cuando la voz de Sorata cambió radicalmente, poniéndose serio - hermano, lo siento, pero creo que no lo volverás a ver, debes saber que lo trasladaremos al Vaticano en cuanto podamos -

- adiós – contestó Subaru y colgó, un vacío se apodero de su corazón, hacía mucho que no lo sentía, no desde que Hotoku había muerto

Cuando llegó el anochecer él ya se estaba llegando a su departamento, entró a tientas, no se preocupo en prender las luces, se tumbó en el sillón y prendió la tele. De lo primero que hablo la joven anunciadora fue de Kamui, el gobierno había aceptado que el Vaticano se llevara al ángel tras largas horas de negociaciones, lo cuál seguramente sería recibido con vítores de miles de personas; un reportero había sido enviado a las puertas de Colstar para cubrir los hechos y entonces dejó de ver a Yuzuriha para ver a otro hombre, las cámaras enfocaban las puertas de Colstar, el periodista hablaba de algo pero Subaru no prestaba la suficiente atención como para descifrar sus rápidas palabras, prácticamente taladraba la pantalla con la mirada. De repente una puerta se abrió y emergieron varios hombres fornidos, reconoció entre ellos a Kusanagui, que apartaban a los camarógrafos, luego salió un hombre con sotana, era el arzobispo Ettore y junto a él venía Kamui, vestido con ropas blancas, se veía tan pequeño y tan frágil; los flash de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar y se comenzaron a disparar ante un Kamui que se cubría con los brazos de la luz y retrocedía, el clérigo Ettore lo tomó de un brazo, apresuró el paso, y lo interno en una limosina que tenía el escudo del Vaticano y su imagen desapareció. Subaru se hundió en el sillón, una vez más, no se había despedido de él. Dejo prendido el aparato, no tenía sueño, no sentía fuerzas para levantarse, podía estar así las horas.

La televisión encendida no representaba ninguna distracción para él, su mente volaba hacía el recuerdo de Kamui, no podía apartarlo de su mente, cada vez que entraba al hospital parecía que de algún lugar desconocido llegaba el olor a lavanda para atormentarlo porque ya sabía que no lo vería más. Sorata había sido muy claro, ahora que ya no estaba en manos de los científicos lo trasladarían en cuanto pudieran al Vaticano, una fortaleza donde Subaru no tenía ninguna posibilidad de acceder. Se llevo la mano a su rostro lamentando; poco a poco, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, sin saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo, Kamui lo había conquistado clavando su bandera en su corazón y convirtiéndolo en su propiedad. Golpeó los brazos del sofá, sabía que era un amor prohibido, tal como le había dicho Tokiko, pero no había podido evitarlo, porque en el corazón no se mandaba. Su ausencia era como un trago de hiel. Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese olor, se levantó de golpe cuando vio un brillo sobrenatural en la ventana. No podían ser los faroles que alumbraban la oscuridad de la media noche. Subaru caminó con algo de temor hacía la ventana y abrió las cortinas. Una alegría lleno su interior, pues afuera se encontraba...

- Kamui – estaba suspendido en el aire. Abrió la ventana y estiró una mano hacía él, la cual fue tomada y Subaru lo guío hacía el interior de la casa. Las alas de Kamui brillaron y se desprendieron en cientos de plumas

- ¿cómo supo donde vivo? – le preguntó anonadado

- siempre te encontrare mientras estés vivo – le respondió. Kamui caminó hacía él y lo abrazó, Subaru quedó sorprendido - el agua, el aire – dijo de repente - los árboles, el viento y la tierra son lindos, porque aquí estás tú – Subaru sonrió y abrazó por igual a Kamui. Permanecieron así unos segundos, cuando Subaru levantó el rostro de Kamui por la barbilla...

No podía.

No debía.

... pero quería.

Kamui sonrió a Subaru, su rostro se mostraba sereno. Kamui no sólo le gustaba. Le encantaba. Ambos sabían, que esos sentimientos tan confusos no habían surgido de un solo día, habían ocurrido en el transcurso de haberse conocido.

Podía y quería.

Debía hacerlo o se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Se fue acercando lentamente y unió sus labios. Subaru retiró su mano de la espalda de Kamui para posarla con suavidad tras su nuca. Besó sus labios con suavidad, degustando su sabor, el brillo, la inocencia del chico al que le robaba su primer beso.

¡No!

Se alejó un poco, las dudas volvieron a carcomerlo, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, respiraba agitadamente como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo. "Esto esta mal", le gritaba su propia mente. Kamui lo sorprendió al colgarse de su cuello, abandonándose en brazos del doctor, y a la vez halándolo para que se acercara más. Kamui cerró los ojos y el galeno lo miró aproximarse, se besaron nuevamente, no pudo más y correspondió al beso con ternura. Subaru dejó los labios de Kamui y comenzó a besar su cuello, deleitándose con ese aroma tan embriagante que alguna vez lo mataría de placer. Lo que sentía era una pasión que lo llevaba a las puertas del paraíso y a las más ardientes llamas del infierno. Sintió que Kamui se estremecía; se dieron un último beso, lento y pausado, entonando una despedida... todo había terminado.

El amanecer había llegado abruptamente, pero mucho antes de que el sol saliera, Subaru ya se encontraba despierto, ambos estaban tendidos en el lecho del galeno, aún llevaban puestas las ropas del día anterior, pues solamente se habían recostado en las sábanas; Subaru cerró los ojos recordando la noche anterior, el solo hecho de haber besado a ese ser divino era una falta muy grande, de alguna forma había manchado a ese ser puro, y sabía que si existía un infierno a este iba a ir a parar, porque se acababa de condenar de por vida; deslizó sus dedos por la cara de Kamui, acariciando, dormía apaciblemente, como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien. Sintió algo cálido en su interior, como las veces en que su alma se inundaba de paz, pero esta vez el sentimiento variaba, más bien era una calidez que envolvía su corazón, derritiendo la capa de hielo que lo había cubierto. Apretó los puños y los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo, quería dejar de pensar en las dificultades por un momento y solamente empaparse de toda esa felicidad.

Se quedó viendo el techo unos momentos y luego se levantó, se metió a la ducha y al salir, consultó el reloj, todavía tenía tiempo, si por él fuera pasaría el día con Kamui pero tenía una responsabilidad para con el hospital, y no podía llevarlo. Al abrir las puertas de su closet, escuchó un sonido que indicaba que ya estaba despierto

- buenos días – saludó, Kamui parpadeo un par de veces, despabilándose, Subaru se acercó para después inclinarse un poco y le dio un beso en forma de saludo, se separó de él y comenzó a vestirte. Kamui se recostó perezosamente en la cama - ¿tiene mucho sueño? – le preguntó, Kamui negó con la cabeza

- lo hago para reponer energía – dijo mientras giraba en la cama; Subaru supuso que esa era la forma en que Kamui se alimentaba porque jamás lo había visto comer y casi siempre estaba dormitando. Terminó de arreglarse, probablemente Kamui se quedaría en el departamento o bien podría irse.

Aprovechando la hora en que le daban para almorzar, Subaru había salido del hospital de vuelta a su departamento; esperaba que Kamui siguiera en el lugar, y así fue, estaba sentado en el sillón, seguía vestido con las ropas blancas con las que había salido de Colstar

- te estaba esperando – le dijo en cuanto lo vio, se puso de pie y hundió su rostro en el pecho del galeno. Subaru sonrió, hacia años que ninguna persona lo esperaba para darle la bienvenida, por motivos de trabajo no vivía con nadie y regularmente se había sentido solo permitiendo que el trabajo lo absorbiera totalmente. Kamui se separó de su cuerpo para que ambos pudieran verse de frente - tengo que regresar al monasterio – le anunció, Subaru suspiro, él mismo había dicho que Kamui había llegado a la tierra para cumplir con una misión, no para estar a su lado. Asintió lentamente con cierta pesadumbre - ¿vendrás? –

- claro – respondió de inmediato – lo iré a dejar – Kamui lo miró extrañado, como si no hubiera entendido

- no – dijo negando con la cabeza - quiero que vengas y te quedes conmigo – Subaru comprendió, pero..., ¿dejaría todo lo que era, por él?.

Entrar al Monte Kouya no fue difícil, en cuanto vieron a Kamui, los monjes corrieron presurosos a avisar al cardenal que había regresado. Subaru caminaba a su lado, nadie al parecer se percataba de su presencia. Subieron varias escaleras, alrededor los árboles se movían rítmicamente como saludando a su visitante, hasta que llegaron a un recinto más grande y sumamente reservado, lejos de las miradas de los curiosos

Del techo colgaban candelabros antiguos que hacían que las sombras se alargaran, el lugar olía a incienso y había sitios donde se sentía un frío inexplicable. De una de las puertas salió el arzobispo Ettore que prácticamente corrió hacía donde estaba Kamui, su sotana soltaba algunos susurros conforme se acercaba

- nos alegra que se encuentra bien, me... nos preocupo mucho cuando desapareció – Subaru se dio cuenta de que el hermano Ettore no veía directamente a los ojos a Kamui

-¿y el cardenal? – preguntó el ángel sin darle mayor interés

- por aquí – le dijo mientras le indicaba el camino a través de los largos pasillos y se interponía entre ambos - ¿qué se le ofrece? – preguntó bruscamente dirigiéndose a Subaru, cambiando radicalmente su actitud. Subaru no supo que contestar porque realmente no sabía que hacía ahí, se quedó en silencio tratando de hilvanar una respuesta

- ¿por qué te detienes Subaru? – preguntó de repente Kamui, Subaru dudó un poco

- con permiso –y pasó de largo hasta estar junto al ángel. Ambos empezaron a recorrer los pasillos solos, hasta que el clérigo Ettore los alcanzó con sus ágiles pasos, poniéndose al frente, dirigiéndolos, caminaba con los ojos bajos y las manos ocultas. Llegaron a una puerta y antes de entrar el hermano Ettore tocó, del interior del recinto una voz les respondió, diciendo que pasaran

- Benedicamus Domino Alabemos al señor - pronunció el cardenal cuando entraron

- Deo gratias Demos gracias a Dios – pero el único que respondió fue el obispo

- que bueno que éste con nosotros nuevamente – dijo sonriendo el cardenal al tiempo que con una mirada analizaba a Subaru, él que Kamui haya llegado en su compañía, significaba que había estado con él - hermano Ettore, ¿lo molestaría si le pidiera a alguien traernos un poco de té? – el hermano asintió y salió de la habitación apenas con un sonido. Ellos tomaron asiento, Kamui y el cardenal quedaron viéndose de frente mientras Subaru se acomodaba en uno de los asientos laterales; en pocos instantes entró un religioso balanceando una charola con tazas de té, sin levantar la mirada colocó el brebaje - gracias, hermano Kakyou – el hombre asintió y luego abandono la recamara. La habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, apenas perturbado por los tintineos de la porcelana, pero Subaru podría jurar que el cardenal y Kamui se estaba comunicando entre ellos a través de cada cosa que hacían. El cardenal lanzaba mirabas significativas que Kamui reconocía con invisibles movimientos de la cabeza y pequeños gestos. Así estuvieron hasta que las tazas se vieron vacías, después Kamui anunció que se retiraban

- gracias por haber ayudado a Sorata – dijo el cardenal mostrándose agradecido con Subaru, después entró nuevamente Kakyou guiándolos hacía unas habitaciones.

Debía ser franco, a Subaru no le agrada mucho el ambiente de las iglesias, se le hacían un tanto tétricas pero en la que se encontraba era totalmente diferente, entraba luz por los vitrales, casi como un palacio de luces. La misa estaba siendo oficiada por el arzobispo en latín, Kamui se encontraba a su lado, atentó a lo que decía, y al parecer el arzobispo estaba sumamente inspirado ese día porque la homilía estaba durando más de lo habitual; miró discretamente alrededor, notó que había varias abadesas junto con sacerdotes jóvenes, ahí divisó a Sorata a un lado de una religiosa. Subaru regresó su atención al arzobispo, no importaba que esfuerzo pusiera, simplemente no entendía nada y ya se le estaba haciendo un tanto tediosa la misa. Al final todos se pusieron de pie, y él rápidamente los imitó, el arzobispo dio una bendición y todos se retiraron en silencio. Al salir del templo, se sentaron en uno de los jardines, bajo un árbol de sakuras, por ser principio de primavera aún se sentían los gélidos vientos del invierno. Hablaban de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Subaru preguntó de repente

- ¿cómo es el cielo? – Kamui examinaba en su mano una flor, y el doctor llegó a pensar que su pregunta había sido osada pero tenía cierta curiosidad y no había podido evitarlo

- Subaru, ¿conoces la muerte? – preguntó evadiendo la primera interrogación mientras depositaba la flor en la tierra

- sí – respondió, como médico había visto morir a muchas personas

- ¿le tienes miedo? – Subaru meditó un poco su respuesta, pero al final asintió con la cabeza

- ¿y si yo te dijera que hay después de ésta, aún te asustaría? –

- a pesar de saber – comenzó – le seguiría teniendo temor –

- ¿sabes?, los humanos tienen cierto egoísmo porque valoran más su propia vida que la de los demás, pocos son los que se sacrifican en aras de otros –

- si, es cierto – dijo dándole toda la razón al ángel - pero, ¿aún no me ha dicho como es de donde viene? – le record

- yo no vengo, siempre estoy – Subaru repitió para si, un par de veces la respuesta, más no logró comprenderla, Kamui notó su confusión - no es lo mismo lo que tú ves a lo que yo, y no puedo decirte como es, porque cada quien lo percibe de una manera distinta cuando muere – Subaru observó pasar un grupo de preladas en dirección al templo, una última duda se formó en su cabeza, "si muriera, ¿Kamui podría encontrar mi alma?" pero no se atrevió a formularla, así que los dos cayeron en un incomodo silencio que fue roto por la voz de Kamui - las almas no se deben encontrar por lo general, ni en esta vida, ni en la otra – finalizó con inefable tristeza, Subaru sintió que Kamui tomaba su mano y la apretaba un poco, respondió al gesto haciendo lo mismo mientras desviaba la mirada, aún no podía creer que eso fuera un pecado.

Kamui había acudido a una reunión con los clérigos, así que Subaru se había quedado solo en una de las tantas habitaciones de ese monasterio, aburrido de estar encerrado, salió a los jardines, en uno de ellos encontró a Sorata leyendo un libro, se acercó y se sentó a su lado, sin llamarlo, para no distraerlo de sus rezos

- hermano, ¿y nuestro pequeño ángel? – le preguntó el sacerdote, dejando atrás su lectura

- en una reunión – le respondió. Sin nada que decir, y sin saber porque, Subaru comenzó a relatarle los sueños que había tenido antes, sueños que se habían repetido a últimas fechas; Sorata no lo interrumpió para nada pero cuando Subaru finalizó le dio su punto de vista

- tus sueños tienen relación con lo que va a suceder – le dijo mientras colocaba el libro, que había tenido en las manos, en la pequeña banca en la que estaban sentados - por un lado viste la destrucción de la raza humana, la naturaleza se regeneraría por si misma y esta volvería a cubrir la tierra y por el otro la perduración de los humanos y el mundo tal y como lo conocemos –

- ¿a eso es a lo que ha venido Kamui? – Sorata asinti

- pero no podremos saber cual de los dos caminos es la voluntad del Altísimo hasta el día del Juicio – Sorata miró al cielo, las aves pasaban - porque hay dos destinos, pero solo un mañana – dijo serio pero después sonrió enseñando su dentadura - ¿quieres mucho a Kamui, verdad? – Subaru solo se limitó a asentir - yo me atrevería a decir que lo amas – la afirmación lo tomó por sorpresa y Sorata no dejo que se recuperara de ella - los he visto – le confesó y Subaru supo que se había enrojecido delatándose

- ¿crees que está mal? – le preguntó jugando con sus dedos, nervioso

- en todos estos años en el seminario he aprendido mucho, pero lo que nunca se me va a olvidar es esto – aclaró su garganta un par de veces antes de contestar – el bien y el mal son cosas muy grandes y en nuestra insignificancia apenas podemos vislumbrar una de la otra – dejo de ver a Subaru para prestar atención a un grupo de abadesas que barría el patio en esos instantes – yo no puedo juzgar si esta mal o no, solo el Señor sabe eso – Subaru siguió la mirada de Sorata, estaba viendo a una religiosa, la misma con la que había estado en la misa, y Subaru comprendió que Sorata también estaba enamorado de alguien a quien no debía amar

- ¿cómo se llama? – preguntó, Sorata respondió más por inercia que por otra cosa

- Arashi – dijo mientras seguía cada uno de los movimientos de la mujer

- hermano, ¿cuándo te enamoraste de Kamui? – Subaru sonri

- ¿es que acaso me estas confesando? – Sorata rió abiertamente, ambos hombres sintieron una presencia y voltearon, en uno de los pasillos estaba Kamui observándolos, Subaru se puso de pie - creo que desde que lo vi –

- te entiendo – le dijo el sacerdote mirando nuevamente a la abadesa, mientras el mortal iba a reunirse con el ángel, antes de alejarse completamente alcanzó a escuchar la última frase que dijo - "el que no ama no ha conocido al Señor, porque el Señor es amor"- y el joven clérigo, se sumió en sus rezos nuevamente.

Las luces se apagaban puntualmente a las diez de la noche, eso ya se lo había aprendido de memoria, la vida de los clérigos se regía por las manecillas de los relojes, se podían acostar tarde y levantar temprano. Subaru no sabía cuantas horas faltaban para las diez pero el cielo ya se había oscurecido, se encontraba en la habitación de Kamui, la suya estaba más retirada; no habían vuelto a dormir juntos por temor a que alguien los descubriera, miedo que solo invadía a Subaru porque Kamui se mostraba siempre muy tranquilo

- creo que será mejor que ya me retire – Kamui se alejo de la ventana, todo ese tiempo había estado viendo las estrellas, y se sentó junto a él. Subaru lo estrechó entre sus brazos y luego lo besó; partieron el beso y Kamui apoyo su cabeza en su pecho mientras Subaru le acariciaba la espalda. Subaru sintió un nudo en la garganta y de sus labios salieron las palabras que tanto tiempo habían estado guardadas, que clamaban ser dichas a gritos pero que salieron en un susurro...

- te amo – le confesó mientras hundía su cabeza en el hombro del ángel; una vez su abuela le dijo que las dudas y confesiones que traían problemas era mejor callarlas porque así podían desaparecer por sí solas, pero ahora que había pronunciado ese sentimiento, no había marcha atrás. Escuchó un sonido sordo, como el ruido que hacía una puerta, levantó la mirada sin soltar a Kamui, la puerta no había sido abierta y no le dio un segundo pensamiento a ese acontecimiento.

Regresaba de la habitación de Kamui, no debían faltar muchos minutos para las diez y Subaru no quería quedar atrapado en esos pasillos y sin ninguna luz, pero de repente, de uno de los corredores emergió el arzobispo Ettore y le cerró el paso

- me gustaría hablar con usted, doctor – le dijo, Subaru aceptó esperando no retrasarse mucho, ambos hombres se internaron en lo que al parecer era una biblioteca, los miles de libros atestaban los estantes, y estos a su vez, cubrían las paredes. El arzobispo se recargó de un escritorio, cerró los ojos, al parecer estaba meditando pero después de unos minutos, Subaru llegó a pensar que se había quedado dormido pero luego se movió bruscamente, asustándolo

- ¿es usted un hombre de fe? – preguntó de repente mientras se situaba al otro lado del escritorio y tomaba asiento - pero por favor siéntese – Subaru tenía un mal presentimiento, no había razón para que ambos hablaran - ¿visita la iglesia cada domingo como se manda? – pregunt

- de hecho no – le contestó siendo franco, pero Ettore no prestó atención a su respuesta

- veo que nuestro ángel se lleva muy bien con usted – la forma en como había pronunciado ese "nuestro" no le había gustado nada a Subaru - doctor, tengo entendido que ayudó al hermano Sorata a sacar al ángel de Colstar, dígame si no es molestia, ¿por qué lo hizo? –

- no me agradó mucho la labor que estaban haciendo los científicos – se limitó a decir, Ettore lo miró analizándolo

- ¿esas son todas sus razones? – pregunt

- sí – mintió, no entendía a donde quería llegar el hermano - si no le importa, me retiro – dijo Subaru haciendo un gesto de quererse levantar pero de repente la voz de Ettore tronó en la habitación

- pero si me importa – dijo mientras ponía las manos al frente formando una v invertida - le daré un consejo doctor, será mejor que se aleje del ángel, solo le está causando mal – Subaru se quedó petrificado, Ettore lo sabía y entonces a su mente vino el recuerdo de la puerta - está usted equivocado – desde que había hablado con Sorata se sentía más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo

- no me equivoco, arzobispo – Ettore levantó la mirada - lo que se hace por verdadero amor no puede estar mal – cuando dijo eso fue como si un resorte hubiera impulsado al sacerdote, pues se puso inmediatamente de pie

- ¿usted que cree que es el ángel? – dudó y luego preguntó - ¿un ser con el cual puede saciar sus necesidades? – Subaru también se puso de pie

- para mi, Kamui, es lo más importante que existe –

- no se atreva a pronunciar su nombre – Subaru alzó la ceja - ¡solo los cardenales y el Santo Papa lo pronuncian! – el clérigo se sobo el pecho ante la explosión de mal genio que había hecho - usted no cree en la iglesia –

- yo creo en él, mi fe es él – dijo calmadamente, respondiendo a la primera pregunta que le había hecho. El arzobispo lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, como si no hubiera escuchado tanta herejía junta y en labios de una sola persona

- no lo perdono –

- no buscó su perdón, porque sé que no se me puede perdonar – el sacerdote lo miró nuevamente cambiando su semblante

- no entiendo, hijo mío, si te das cuenta de eso porque no rectificas – Subaru ya no entendía si Ettore quería que se alejara de Kamui o salvar su alma

- porque perdí la esperanza de estar con él en la otra vida, lo he cambiado todo por estar con él, aquí y ahora – Ettore cerró los ojos - usted no me entiende – el arzobispo se dejo caer en la silla - le importe o no, me retiro – y dicho esto, Subaru salió de la estancia

- porque no entiende que interfiere con los planes del Señor – dijo entre murmullos mientras sostenía con ambas manos su cabeza, de cerca de uno de los libreros, emergió una silueta, que se quedó parada a un lado del arzobispo

- veo que este asunto lo tiene perturbado – el clérigo solo asintió con la cabeza gacha

- ¿pero que puedo hacer? – alzó la vista al techo mientras levantaba las manos - ojala el Señor me mande una señal –

- me permite darle mi humilde opinión – pidió de repente el otro hombre

- claro que si, Kakyou – en realidad el hombre parado frente a Ettore no era más que un seminarista pero el arzobispo había dado con él y su increíble don para memorizar e interpretar las escrituras; y lo había convencido de entrar al sacerdocio, era su pequeño descubrimiento y Ettore esperaba verlo, algún día, sentado en su lugar

- el hombre, sin duda, puede ser una mala influencia – dijo refiriéndose a Subaru - puede inmiscuirse o incluso afectar los pensamientos puros del ángel, Su Excelencia – Ettore solamente asintió - ojala desapareciera un par de días –

- ¿con que fin? – preguntó Ettore pero su voz sonaba lejos

- para que todo rastro de su esencia se borre del lado del ángel y no interfiera en la voluntad de Dios –

- suena a secuestro –

- el secuestro es un pecado grave, solo estamos hablando de un claustro para que recapacite y su alma pueda ser perdonada por la blasfemia que cometió – Ettore asintió lentamente - no se preocupe, yo me encargare de todo – le dijo mientras se ocultaba en las sombras y salía por la puerta, Kakyou no pudo evitar sonreír, todo salía como él quería. Momentos más tarde, colgaba el aparato telefónico, la llamada ya había sido hecha, Kanoe estaba informada, solo esperaba que el arzobispo no fuera a retractarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas: Bueno para empezar, diré que los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad sino de las CLAMP por si alguien llegará a pensar que gano $.$ con esto.

Les agradezco mucho a las personas que me han enviado reviews y me alegra aún más que les gustará la historia y no me enviaran jitomatasos. Y a aquellas(os) que les guste "La caída del Ángel" no se preocupen que aun tengo muchas cosas planeadas, así que esto aún no se acaba hasta que le ponga un fin.

Sigan enviando sus reviews acerca de sus dudas, preguntas y todo lo demás. No se preocupen a mi la verdad es que tampoco me agrada Kyougo y lo que hace, pero que se podía hacer, se necesitaban malos en esta historia... aunque aún no aparecen todos. Muchas sorpresitas que tengo preparadas.


	4. Capitulo 4

No había vuelto a cruzar palabra con Ettore, aunque si se había topado con una que otra mirada de reproche por su parte, en especial cuando paseaba con Kamui. Así que no entendía porque lo había hecho llamar, el sacerdote lo esperaba en uno de los jardines, así que Subaru salió del cuarto del ángel sin que éste lo notara pues no sabía nada de la disputa entre ambos hombres. Al llegar se quedaron viendo frente a frente, el arzobispo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y ambos se alejaron del monasterio

- ¿que es lo que pasa? – el hombre cerró solamente los ojos y de repente Subaru sintió que alguien le apresaba los brazos, intentó zafarse del amarre pero un pañuelo le cubrió la boca y la nariz, era cloroformo, fue lo último que supo antes de desvanecerse. El arzobispo vio como se alejaban con el cuerpo del doctor, Kakyou llegó a su lado

- creo que estamos obrando mal – dijo de repente, con la voz un tanto temblorosa

- no se preocupe, su Ilustrísima – dijo mientras le besaba la mano en señal de respeto para luego añadir - todo sea por Dios – y luego se alejó. El hermano Ettore se llevo la mano y la apretó en contra de su pecho

- todo sea por Dios – repitió, intentando hacer más llevadero lo que acababa de hacer, pero aún así sintió culpa.

Todo era oscuridad, había silencio, había calma, inmovilidad. Todo estaba callado y vacío, solamente inmovilidad, silencio y absolutas tinieblas. No sabía donde estaba, la habitación y la mente daban vueltas, intentó concentrase para fijar su atención ante una sola cosa, ante un solo pensamiento. Lo último que recordaba era al arzobispo Ettore pidiéndole hablar en privado y luego a alguien sujetándolo por la espalda. Sacudió la cabeza un par de segundos, se sentía mareado y cansado. Tanteó con los dedos y chocó contra una pared, se recargó de ella, haló aire y cerró los ojos derrotado, de nada servía intentar ver algo, todo era oscuridad y la única luz en su vida no estaba con él.

Su existencia se había reducido a un cuarto, buscaba una respuesta pero seguía sin saber porque estaba ahí, ya no veía diferencia entre horas y días, no sabía si dormía o se mantenía despierto. De repente una puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre de cabellos blancos y mirada hermética. Por unos instantes pensó en que era Kakyou pero al verlo bien notó que no era así. Se acercó a él y antes de que Subaru reaccionara lo amarró de las manos. Detrás de él surgió una mujer de lacios cabellos, sonrió maliciosamente y lo tomó de la barbilla

- no mintió - dijo, como si el hombre y ella, ya hubieran estado hablando desde antes -Nataku asegúrate de que los preparativos estén listos, no tardara en enterarse – dijo mientras examinaba a Subaru - gracias a ti, tenemos la victoria sobre el cielo – dijo antes de soltarlo y regresarlo a la oscuridad que lo envolvía todo. Ahora sabía porque estaba ahí, planeaban usarlo en contra de Kamui, rayos, intentó mover las manos pero el tal Nataku había hecho bien los nudos, se reprendió mentalmente, había hecho mal en ir con Ettore, pero luego lo recapacito bien, el arzobispo quería que dejara a Kamui así que no se atrevería a hacerle daño a éste. Alguien más tenía que estar inmiscuido.

Encontrarlo solo le sorprendió, nunca se veía al ángel sin Subaru, pero así estaba ahora, sentado en uno de los jardines, varias aves estaban posadas en su cabeza y a su alrededor; Sorata y la abadesa llegaron a su lado, lo saludaron respetuosamente y se quedaron a su lado,

- Sorata – lo llamó de repente el ángel

- dígame –

- ¿dónde esta Subaru? – el sacerdote se quedó sin habla y miró a la abadesa a su lado, que estaba igual de sorprendida

- pensé que estaría con usted – Kamui negó con la cabeza

- estaba conmigo, pero después desapareció – dijo mientras veía la salida del monasterio - ¿se fue? –

- no diga eso – le dijo Sorata mientras le sonreía es incapaz – Kamui no dijo nada, parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos

- yo lo vi caminando – dijo de repente Arashi, llamando la atención de ambos - iba acompañado del hermano Ettore – Kamui se puso de repente de pie y se alejó, dejándolos solos y extrañados ante su comportamiento. Sorata meditó rápidamente la situación, ¿el hermano Ettore?, hasta él habían llegado los rumores de que algunos arzobispos y cardenales, querían apartar a Subaru, pues creían que no era digno o simplemente eso deseaban, pero nunca llegó a pensar que alguno se atrevería a actuar, pues el doctor estaba demasiado cerca de Kamui. La desaparición repentina de Subaru favorecía quizás a una de las fracciones de la Santa Sede, aunque no podría decir a cuál. Miró a Arashi largamente y ella pareció comprender, los dos reanudaron su camino, Sorata solo esperaba que a donde hubiera ido a parar Subaru, se encontrara con bien.

Escuchaba miles de murmullos a su alrededor, sus muñecas ya comenzaban a dolerle, pues estaba atado, y su cuerpo formaba una T. Le quitaron la venda que cubría sus ojos de golpe y vio a un grupo vestido con togas negras, se encontraba subido en un pequeño pedestal, miró a su alrededor, podía ver claramente las estrellas sobre su cabeza, a su alrededor todo era un paraje desierto, donde nadie podría ayudarlo. Los individuos se cerraron formando un circulo, creando murmullos con sus largas capas, en sus manos portaban velas negras, al centro estaba la mujer de los cabellos lacios, era la única que vestía una túnica roja; Nataku pasó delante con ella, su capucha producía susurros cada vez que se movía, en las manos llevaba una antorcha y prendió varios cirios, revelando una runa, era una estrella de cinco picos invertida. Los analizó a todos con la mirada, estaba sin lugar a duda, en el rito de un clan satánico y al parecer era él, al que iban a sacrificar; Subaru hubiera querido contarlos, pero con los rostros cubiertos, las túnicas negras, la oscuridad, parados tan cerca unos de otros, le fue imposible.

La de los cabellos lacios miró el cielo, la hermosa luna era la única que se veía con claridad, las estrellas parecían haber menguado su luz, pasó su vista entre sus adeptos

- el día ha llegado – los demás guardaron silencio – si han enviado a un ángel, hay derecho de que también venga un demonio a la tierra – los demás asintieron como si un marionetero los impulsara con una cuerda invisible - y por eso estamos aquí reunidos, matar a un ángel es difícil pero estoy segura de que con nuestras voluntades lo lograremos – Subaru lo oyó pero no lo quería creer, no podrían matar a Kamui, se repitió, si las agujas no le entraban mucho menos un puñal - quebraremos su voluntad – anunció - gracias a nuestro querido gatito, sabemos como – y en esos momentos los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en los de Subaru. Todo era cuestión de voluntades, él que tuviera más, ganaba. "ustedes que con su voluntad pueden hacer lo irrealizable", la frase lo golpeó brutalmente, sacudiendo todo su ser

- ¡Kanoe! – clamó uno de los hombres y todos empezaron a aclamar a su líder, ella estiró las manos recibiendo todas sus alabanzas

- ¿por qué hacen esto? – preguntó de repente, pero la mujer no le prestó atención

- ¡sumiremos el alma del ángel en el infierno para que el demonio pueda surgir de Nithell! – hubo gritos más eufóricos; camino directamente hacía Subaru, quien los veía con ojos desafiantes - no me veas así, no te vamos a matar, bueno de hecho si lo haremos – dijo mientras pasaba sus largas uñas por el rostro de Subaru - tu sangre se unirá a la estrella, y cuando tu vida se extinga, nadie podrá evitar que tú alma caiga al infierno, pero no te preocupes, tu amado ángel te seguirá – Nataku se acercó a ella, en sus manos traía una caja forrada con terciopelo púrpura, Kanoe abrió el estuche y de ésta extrajo una daga, el frío acero brillaba con la luz de la luna. Kanoe apretó el mango, dio unos pasos atrás alejándose de Subaru y de repente dio un golpe vertical con ella, Subaru al momento no comprendió lo que había hecho pero después sintió la piel de su mejilla rasgarse y de la herida comenzó a salir sangre.

Estaba increíblemente filosa.

Los sujetos ahí reunidos comenzaron a balancearse mientras de sus bocas salía una especie de cántico

- tal vez para cuando caigas en la runa ya estés muerto – dijo Kanoe mientras observaba la oscuridad, a la espera de algo - reza para que sea así – los músculos de la mujer se tensaron de repente. Una estrella parecía venir hacía ellos, cada segundo se acercaba más y más, hasta que cayó. Los satánicos le abrieron paso, para que se introdujera en el círculo. Sus blancas alas se estiraron por completo revelando a su portador, mientras caminaba hacía donde estaba atado el doctor, sus plumas se fueron desprendiendo. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Subaru mientras recordaba, "siempre te encontraré mientras estés con vida". Kamui se detuvo a unos pasos de la estrella. Kanoe parecía estar paralizada ante tal ser, pero los murmullos de sus seguidores le dieron valor, sonrió fríamente y sin esperar un segundo, clavo el estilete en el estomago de Subaru con fuerza, atravesando su cuerpo y lo extrajo de la misma manera, dejando que la sangre brotara libremente. No se escuchó ningún gritó por parte del sacrificado. Las cuerdas que sostenían el cuerpo del galeno fueron cortadas y Subaru cayó sobre la runa

- ¡Subaru! – gritó de repente el ángel, reaccionando y echó a correr hacía el cuerpo, nadie impidió que se le acercara; se arrodilló a su lado y sostuvo en sus brazos al ser que más quería en la tierra, lo llamó frenéticamente pero simplemente Subaru no abría los ojos. La sangre corrió hasta la insignia que brillo por unos instantes; Kamui ya sabía que sucedía pero todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, ya no le importaba nada, ni su misión, ni lo que pasara. El alma de Subaru en esos momentos estaría llegando al averno y Kamui no podía rescatarla, lo acababa de perder para siempre.

Palpó el rostro del doctor llamándolo tiernamente, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en sus mejillas corrían lágrimas, estaba llorando, pero se suponía que ellos, los ángeles, no podían llorar, eso solo podía significar, que su voluntad se había quebrado. Hundió su rostro en el pecho del galeno.

Aún seguía el cántico, Kanoe caminó despacio hacía al ángel, no había prisas, se situó detrás de éste y levantó el estilete, cuando lo clavara, el ángel iría al infierno y del Nithell ascendería un demonio, lo que ella había buscado toda su vida. Le pareció ver que el galeno se movía pero eso era imposible. Su mano temblaba, cerró los ojos y bajo de un golpe el arma, para así, acabar con el ser celestial.

Soltó la daga dando unos pasos hacía atrás horrorizada, no podía creer lo que veía, el frío acero estaba clavado en la espalda de... Subaru. En un último aliento de vida, había apartado a Kamui, ahora sostenía su propio peso sobre la figura de este, el estilete no lo había atravesado esta vez, se quedaron viendo unos momentos, hasta que el cuerpo del galeno cayó a un lado del ángel, Kamui veía como Subaru le sonreía, seguía vivo; lo levantó en brazos rápidamente y lo sacó de la runa para así evitar que el alma de Subaru fuera a un lugar a donde Kamui no podría seguirlo, lo recostó en el suelo y se quedó a su lado

- ¡introdúzcanlos en la estrella! – tronó la voz de Kanoe de repente, Nataku y otros satánicos se acercaron al ángel, Kamui alzó la mirada, a pesar de que se veía serio su aura sembraba terror en los demás, su voluntad se había restablecido, de su cuerpo salió expulsada un resplandor y para cuando el brillo despareció, todos a su alrededor se hallaban inconscientes

- Kamui – su voz lo llamaba - no llore – dijo mientras que con su mano limpiaba las lágrimas, soltó una pequeña risa causándose dolor

- no hables Subaru, te llevare al hospital y ahí te curarán – pero el galeno solamente negó con la cabeza

- no hay forma y usted lo sabe – gimió de dolor nuevamente - nunca tuve la oportunidad de despedirme, y no quiero irme sin hacerlo – dio un pequeño parpadeo, cada segundo le era más difícil respirar - espero que permita vivir un poco de mi en alguna parte de sus recuerdos – cerró los ojos - lo amo – Kamui se agachó sobre él y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios pero solo le supo a sangre

- yo también – le respondió, las demás palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Kamui, Subaru había cerrado los ojos y nunca más los volvería a abrir.

Depositó la taza de té en la mesa, solo le quedaba un último sorbo; miró por turnos al cardenal y luego al arzobispo; Kamui había desaparecido nuevamente y no tenían ninguna idea de a donde pudo haber ido, aunque Sorata tenía la certeza de que había ido a buscar a Subaru. Observó el lugar, la oficina de Ettore, llena de libros y más libros, el lugar le parecía un sitio perfecto para que se albergaran las sombras

- ¿y el hermano Kakyou? – preguntó de repente el cardenal, la mano del arzobispo tembló unos momentos

- salió en una diligencia – dijo. De repente se escucharon unos gritos que procedían de los jardines del monasterio - ¿qué es lo que pasa? – luego a sus oídos llegaron los sonidos de pasos y la puerta se abrió de golpe, los tres hombres se pusieron de pie de inmediato, era el ángel, y en sus brazos traía el cuerpo de Subaru. Caminó hacia los hombres de hábito y deposito tiernamente el cadáver sobre el escritorio, Ettore cayó de rodillas ante el ángel mientras Sorata sostenía al cardenal, quien por su edad, se desvanecía ante tal visión. Sorata intentó hablar pero no encontraba palabras para hacerlo. En la habitación solo se escuchaban los susurros de Ettore, hablando acerca de que él tenía la culpa. En los ojos de Kamui se leía una profunda tristeza, Sorata creyó que esa expresión nunca iba a desaparecer, el ángel se apoyó con ambas manos en el escritorio

- ¿qué paso? – preguntó afligido el joven clérigo

- murió por mi – Sorata abrió la boca sorprendido, miró el cuerpo sin vida de Subaru, aún no comprendía del todo, pero supo que el galeno había realizado el máximo acto de amor, entregar la vida por alguien más; afuera las primeras luces del día ya se veían, y Kamui con una voz serena anunció

- el día del Juicio ha llegado –

Fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..--------------.............-------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chan, chan, este fic se termino. Bueno diré que los personajes no me pertenecen así que no crean que gano $.$.

Pues en parte tienes razón, probablemente Kamui si hubiera podido hablar con Hinoto pero ellos nunca se encontraron. De hecho la parición de Hinoto sólo fue para lograr uno de mis cometidos: que todos los personajes importantes de la serie X aparecieran, aunque sólo fuera nombrándolos. Tienes razón meterme con la religión fue algo complicado pero aún más complicado fue el lado científico, las medicinas, los aparatos... BUAAA eso si me hizo sufrir, más que inventarme a Ettore y todo su mundo porque ya había leído libros que me ayudaron bastante.

Agradezco mucho a Sher-jo que me ayudó con varias ideas para escribirla, a Carito!!, por ayudarme con la ortografía (mira ya pongo acentos en el: sólo) y a Ming gwok que en cualquier antro donde se este empedando se encuentre bien (es que él fue el segundo que la leyó). Muchas gracias a las personas que siguieron este fic y me demostraron su apoyo durante el tiempo que la subí.

Creo que eso es todo, nos veremos, si es que acabo de escribirlo, en algún otro fic de ángeles, que el concepto ya lo tengo sólo me falta ponerlo en papel. Nos veremos y cuídense.

Soru Capuleto.


End file.
